Darkness at Heart
by x-kali-x
Summary: Life was never simple in the Silver Alliance, and when one of the Guardian Crystals is bestowed upon a King's bastard and another upon the illegitimate child of two planets, nothing was ever going to go smoothly. AU of the Silver Millennium.
1. Chapter 1

It was the scandal of the century. (Well, perhaps only the second. Huge as it most certainly was, nothing could ever quite compete with the mere existence of Princess Rei.) People, both royal and of the masses, were wont to laugh at King Jove III and his ways. It was said that there were only three women of age upon Jupiter whom he had not slept with, and that one of them was his mother.

The number of illegitimate children he had was a source of much debate, for there were in fact very few children upon Jupiter who had his distinctive height, his keen eyes and his all-encompassing smile. Many claimed that he was their father, but he had never legally admitted paternity for any but the children of his wife – even if he did dote a little on those who worked within the palace, no one had ever been able to prove they were, in fact, of royal blood. Most people settled with an easily laughable number – King Jove III, the king with as many children as his planet had moons.

It had, by all accounts, been a sumptuous party. The food was glorious, the dancing was glorious, the company was glorious and (as was usual at any party hosted by Jove) the serving maids were beautiful. Many had laughed cruelly at the King once the party was over, for had he not hired outside the palace for the auspicious events, the girl might have been discovered with some subtlety, the matter a more private one than public.

But then again, the Jupiter crystal bestowed upon a Kings bastard? Perhaps that would have caused equally as much gossip no matter how it had been discovered. The poor girl had not even known of her parentage – had never been given the slightest hint from her mother, and had never seen the King before that night to know just how alike they were. They were almost two peas in a pod, this tall muscular girl and the King of Jupiter. She had his eyes, his height, his hair. She might even have his smile, but no one had seen her demonstrate it quite yet.

The sticking point of the matter was that she was the daughter of a scullery maid.

She had been working at the Kings party on the day her powers were discovered, and certain servants of varying honesty claim that, had Serenity not intervened, the girl might well have died that day.

The King was kind enough to her, but his Queen was a snake, and outraged that anyone but her own daughters should bear the crystal – this was, of course, the only reason any family of worth would wed their daughter to a man such as Jove, even if he were king. The sheer honour of being the family of a crystal carrier would ensure great status throughout the alliance for many hundreds of years to come.

Jove's Queen bared her true colours that day, her anger, her jealousy. Serenity's calm words talked her from murder, and Jove's dark looks cemented her downfall. King Jove may have had many sons and daughters and many faults to boot, but he would never stand to see any of his kin hurt, legitimate or not. A divorce on top of the rest! Or so the rumours went.

The scientists of Mercury tut-tutted and returned to their work, with only the Royal Council taking a moment to discuss the effect this would have upon the Alliance and upon their own research. They soon concluded, however, that there would be none, and returned to their work with barely a sigh.

The Venutians were always a romantic crowd. They laughed loudly and often about King Jove's womanising habits, but in secret or in smaller groups, they would fantasise about a life where they too, were pulled from their humdrum existence and bequeathed with power as great as this child of Jupiter now possessed.

Upon Mars, the newest members of the alliance were abuzz, wondering if (at long last) attention would wander away from their own, stunningly beautiful, princess.

The outer planets had never much bothered themselves with the politics of the alliance. The segregation between them and the others and their precarious position gave them more important things to worry about. Of course, they often had their own share of scandal, more often than not provided by their Sailor Warriors, the guardians Neptune and Uranus.

Saturn was a quiet girl, but her own scandal was not one people tended to gossip about – it was, in fact, the best kept royal secret of the Alliance, for who would allow a crystal carrier of ten years to go on if they knew she was a murderer?

And Pluto? No one knew much about Pluto, that desolate rock on the outskirts of the sol that no one, not even the refugees from Coronis, had dared to call home for many centuries. They said there had been life there once, even a guardian crystal, but that was an absurd proposition in these modern times.

Earth sat blissfully amidst the scandal, unaware and uncaring of the high politics and the drama that existed above and around them, so absorbed by their own day to day cares that they spent little time wondering about the moon and the remainder of the sol that surrounded them. This, as it transpired, would nearly be the end of them.

The matter closer to hand, however, concerned a nervous young lady sitting in a sumptuous bedroom in Io castle, the day after the dramatic revelation of her powers. Although a grand dress of green silk had been laid out before her, she had not taken it, had made no attempt to put it on. Instead, she sat on the ground still in the dress of a maid, staring at her hands.

Thinking about what those hands could do. It was a strange thing, to have a destiny thrust upon you in such a rude and unwanted manner. She would have been quite content to live upon Jupiter, never knowing of her royal blood, never caring about a heritage she didn't want anyway. There was a timid knock upon the door, and a girl with mousy brown hair and eyes just like hers peered in.

"Highness," the girl said, scrambling to her feet and attempting a rushed curtsy.

"Don't be silly," the Princess Maeko grinned. "You're a Guardian Soldier now – you bow to no one."

"I… I am sorry," the girl stammered. Her hands balled around the fabric of her dress and the Princess saw, rushing across to take the shaking girl in her arms.

"You mustn't be sorry," she said very firmly. "I am so glad for you. You'll love life on the moon, I swear. I've only been the once, but it is the most beautiful place." She spoke with such earnestly, such a genuine warmth and need to reassure, that the girl in the dress of a maid could not help but smile a little nervously back.

"Now come on, let's get you into that dress," the princess said firmly. "You never told me your name, I think. If you did, I'm sorry, I'm awful at names."

"Makoto," the girl said shyly, "My name is Makoto."

"That's a beautiful name!" The princess exclaimed. "Makoto, Guardian Jupiter!" Makoto bent her head, cheeks bright red and allowed the princess' maid to fit her into the dress. Her dark green uniform was spirited away, and she was right in guessing that she would never see it again.

The dress was a perfect fit despite her stature and build, but Makoto felt incredibly self-conscious, aware that everyone would be staring at her the moment she left the room – knowing that the maid was looking very deliberately at her feet. But still… Makoto had never felt beautiful before.

It was a novel sensation, looking at herself in the mirror whilst other people busied themselves to prettify her. She watched as they dabbed powder on her face, smoothed creams into her arms and legs, coloured her lips and skin, and tied her hair back into elaborate braids and spirals. Of course, they avoided the new marks upon her neck and cheek that denoted her position among the court.

"You're so pretty," Maeko sighed when the maids had finally left. The princess tugged at a strand of her own hair, so much lighter than Makoto's loose waves. Makoto almost bit her lip and then thought better of it (who knew what she'd smudge?). "Oh well," the princess shook her head and grabbed Makoto's hand, pulling her towards the door.

Makoto resisted and Maeko turned, confused. There must have been some trace of apprehension in Makoto's face, or else fear in her eyes, for when the princess looked at her, she smiled. "Relax, you just have to survive dinner and then you'll leave with the delegation from the moon." She squeezed Makoto's hand and led her out into the wide corridor.

They passed wide windows giving them views Makoto could never have imagined. The castle was not actually on the planet, but instead orbited in and amongst the many moons and she could see the storms. Black clouds, lit by strikes of thunder, audible even from here. They were so much a part of her life, she had screened them out – while they were fainter on Io castle than on the planet proper, they were still astonishingly loud. From here, the storm was a wondrous thing to behold.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Maeko said, moving to stand mere inches from the glass. "Sometimes I just look out the windows for ages – until one of my tutors finds me anyway," she said with a quick grin. "Come on, or we'll be late. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Makoto had not eaten since lunch the previous day. She had been too busy before the party, and she'd felt sick almost constantly since. She wasn't quite sure how she would handle dinner.

What quiet conversation there was in the dining hall stopped when they entered. Makoto burned, feeling every eye upon her, and allowed Maeko to guide her down the table. "I can't sit with you I'm afraid," she whispered. "I have to go sit with my… with our father." Makoto nodded and slid into the empty seat Maeko had led her too. She took a few deep breaths and looked up.

She very nearly leapt back out of the seat. Only Serenity's calming hand upon her arm stopped her making a spectacle of herself. "Be calm, Guardian Jupiter," she said. Her voice was soft, musical, and totally unlike anything Makoto had ever heard before. She was stunning, Makoto could see it clearer now than she could last night. Her soft white hair fell in loose tails from the buns atop her head, and the silver chain upon her brow glinted in the candlelight, the crescent bringing out the silver in her white eyes.

"You are, I think, too nervous. Do not worry. On the rare occasions Warrior Uranus joins us upon the moon she manages to make far more of a spectacle of herself than you could if you were trying. Of course, I am quite sure she is trying half the time…" Her voice faded and she laughed quietly. Makoto smiled and Serenity smiled back encouragingly.

"Do eat, you must be starving – I am told you did not eat this morning." That her eating habits would be of interest to Queen Serenity almost made Makoto choke on her first mouthful of bread. Serenity did not speak as she recovered, taking the chance to eat some of the soup. And some of the bread, thickly spread with margarine.

In fact, now that Makoto was looking, Serenity's soup bowl was just a little bigger than the rest of them, her bread plate a little fuller. "It is the silver crystal," she explained, seeing Makoto looking. "It takes a lot out of me, so I get very hungry very fast. It is," she said conspiratorially, "the single best diet plan I have ever seen." Makoto laughed, feeling herself relax slightly.

"I'm sorry my daughter isn't here to keep you company," Serenity said at a normal volume once more. "She is afraid of the storms, you know." Makoto didn't know. In fact, she suspected that there were very few people within the alliance privy to this particular titbit of information regarding their Princess and, almost certainly, one day High Queen.

It soon turned out that Makoto wasn't expected to do all that much talking. The Queen filled the silence with easy banter, small jokes about life on the moon, hints at her daughter – the Princess Serenity. These were of particular interest to Makoto.

She had heard all of the rumours about the fair and kind Princess of the moon, but nothing more than that. From everything she knew Princess Serenity was an ideal, a perfect role model, not really a person at all. However, with her mother filling little details about her life, her personality, her fears, likes and dislikes, Makoto began to get a sense of the person behind the rumours. Maybe life on the moon would be quite nice after all.

Her eyes dropped to the green marks that extended across the back of her right hand – vines that appeared inked onto the skin that stretched, although the long sleeve of her dress hid it, up the length of her arm and across her chest. One vine even had the audacity to creep up the side of her neck and curl upon her cheek.

It was this that had given her away at the party the previous night. She had been carrying two trays of wine glasses, and moving slowly through the crowd as the full glasses were taken and replaced with empty ones. She had noticed nothing, felt nothing, but when she came to serve the Queen of Jupiter, the woman had spared the maid's face a single glance.

Her drink had fallen to the floor, red wine spilling everywhere. People had leapt back with exclamations of shock, dismay, consternation… but they had all fallen silent when they too had seen the mark upon the maid's face.

The silence had spread across the room, sweeping like some great plague. When finally no one spoke, no one even seemed to breath, the Queen had been the first to react. She had leapt at Makoto, sending the trays and glasses flying. More wine, more spills, more cries – this time of horror – from the guests.

King Jove himself had pulled his wife from his illegitimate daughter, and Queen Serenity had been on hand to talk to her, to calm her down. Still, most people were staring at the poor serving girl, who still had no idea why she was suddenly the centre of attention, nor why the Queen would have attacked her.

Finally, someone had taken her from the ballroom and to a sumptuously decorated bedchamber. Makoto had looked in the mirror, and cried upon the sight that met her. The life of a Guardian was a long one, marked only by fighting and by war.

Planetary Guardians became immortal, but never invulnerable. It was their fate to always know that one day, maybe hundreds or thousands of years in the future, a violent and bloody end awaited them.

Makoto was brought very suddenly back to the present when someone moved the now empty bowl from in front of her and replaced it with a spindly glass of ice cream. She looked up to thank the maid and her breath caught in her throat.

It was Akane, a friend who had come with her to work at the palace during the duration of the stay of the moon delegation. Her eyes flickered to the mark upon Makoto's cheek, to her eyes, and then back again, before she hurried away without a word.

Once again Makoto felt the brief pressure of Serenity's hand upon her arm, and turned to see a reassuring smile. "Eat," Serenity said, almost sadly, "and we can be off." Makoto nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She couldn't finish her ice cream, but Queen Serenity polished it off for her.

The journey to the moon was, quite literally, magical. Makoto had never travelled past the castle before, and the past couple of days had been her first time there. After dinner, she was permitted a moment alone to say goodbye to her teary mother and was then rushed out of the castle and into the hustle and bustle of the entire delegation, crowded together.

A tall woman with purple hair spotted her and darted through the crowd, lithe and quick to spot a gap, reaching her in no time. "I'm Luna," she said with a smile. "Stay with me and when we get to the moon I'll introduce you to Princess Serenity." Makoto nodded, not trusting herself to speak without bursting into tears.

She would probably never see her mother again, and she had finally found her father only to know that she couldn't ever truly know him. Luna took her hand, but it wasn't a reassuring gesture as it might be from Queen Serenity. Makoto frowned for a moment – she wasn't a baby – but then someone took her other hand and she realised the delegation were forming a circle.

She fell into place and saw that Queen Serenity was standing alone in the centre, eyes closed and face full of concentration. When the circle was complete and no one was moving, she opened her eyes and they shone with silver brilliance.

The Silver Crystal, Makoto knew. It's warm light filled the entirety of the hall in which they had gathered and she felt it caress her skin. For some reason it felt stronger where her new markings had appeared, as though it were a greeting, a moment of recognition. She blinked, and when she looked again Jupiter had gone, and she knew she was on the moon.

Luna and the man to her left let go of her and she stumbled, finding herself suddenly quite light. Luna caught her and set her on her feet. "It's just the gravity difference," she explained. "Jupiter has far higher gravity than we do here. It often takes us a few hours to get accustomed to it – you'll have a couple of days before anyone expects you to do any training."

Makoto simply nodded, her mind reeling as she looked around, taking in every aspect of the palace in which they now stood. It was quiet, she decided, despite all the activity. People were everywhere, talking about this, that and the other, but still it seemed quite.

_The storm_, she thought. For the first time in her life, she could not hear the storm. "Come, I'll take you to the princess. If we can find her that is. She isn't the best behaved pupil for certain, although I am sure you will come to know her and appreciate her as much as the rest of us do." Makoto nodded and straightened. She could walk, it was just slightly odd. She felt far lighter than she ever had on Jupiter or Io, almost as though she might go flying from the surface.

It was even worse when they moved outside. She tripped a few times, and sent an ornate plant pot flying. "Don't worry," Luna said with a smile. "Queen Serenity has broken more than a few ornaments in her time, and Princess Serenity even more. They won't miss that." Makoto nodded, looking down at her feet. "You shouldn't hide your face," Luna said, her voice softer than before. "You've been bestowed with a great gift and honour – remind people of this, and they're less likely to remember where you came from."

With a concentrated effort, Makoto lifted her head and nodded again. "That's better," Luna said firmly. "Serenity?" she shouted, turning to survey the great green garden. "Serenity where are you?" She paused a second and sighed. "You don't have any lessons today, but there's someone I want you to meet."

There was a moment of silence, and then something tumbled out of a nearby hedge. "There you are Serenity," Luna sighed. "Come here. What have you been doing, your dress is absolutely ruined."

"Why worry, I've got plenty more," Serenity said with a shrug.

"But they're not free Serenity," Luna clucked. "You really must stop all this hiding in bushes." When Serenity didn't answer, Luna ploughed on. "This, highness, is Makoto Kino."

"Makoto…" Serenity had scrunched up her face in thought, as though desperately trying to dredge a thought up from somewhere buried deep. "But you've been on Jupiter, I thought the Jupiter princess was called Maeko? Oh well, similar enough I guess," she laughed. Her laugh was easy, loud and infectious. Despite herself a little, Makoto found herself grinning. "Ooh!" Serenity had looked properly at Makoto's face. "You're Guardian Jupiter, aren't you?" The smile faded.

Luna growled – actually growled! – and seized Serenity by the arm, dragging her a short distance away and hissing a hurried stream of words in her ear. Makoto couldn't hear them, but she could certainly guess what they were about. When she was done, Luna straightened and sighed, brushing some of the dirt from Serenity's shoulder before turning and heading back to the palace.

Serenity moved over to Makoto, still smiling although perhaps not as widely as before. "We have two days without lessons," she said, her eyes sparkling. "Where do you want to start?"

Makoto couldn't know if it was life on the moon or simply the life of the privileged, but there was such opulence to everything she saw that during the time she spent with Serenity she constantly found herself staring at something purely because it was beautiful to look at. Serenity would always giggle and drag her away – Makoto soon learned that Serenity the younger was just like the Queen. They even looked almost identical; though Princess Serenity was a little less full in figure and younger in face, their hair and eyes were like nothing Makoto had ever seen on Jupiter. They both spoke with the same soft tones and gentle kindness and neither of them were particularly graceful, as Makoto had always thought such powerful and beautiful people must be, but she could hardly talk. The gravity of the moon was something that it was going to take her more than a little while to get used to.

On the afternoon of the second day, Princess Serenity came up with an idea. "I know!" she had exclaimed, whirling around and charging back the way she had come. She did this more often than most people, and Makoto had already been bowled over by her more than a few times. "We can go ice skating!"

"What's that?" Makoto had asked, with some apprehension.

"You'll see," Serenity had replied, with an almost wicked grin.

* * *

><p>The glade was well lit, the sunlight pouring through the gaps in the trees, alighting upon green grass and flowers of so many different colours it was almost hard to believe they could all exist so close together. This was one of Beryl's favourite retreats, and she often came her of an evening, just as the sun was setting, to think back over the day. Today, as with most days, her thoughts turned to one thing.<p>

_Endymion_. Brave, handsome, noble Endymion, whom she knew she would marry one day. How could she not? She was the sole daughter of the most influential family on the planet, save for Endymion's own of course. She had always been told she would marry him, had grown up knowing that one day he would be hers.

And every night she knew that she was one day closer to being there, to holding him, to knowing that they loved each other. "Endymion," she whispered, smiling as she lay back amongst the flowers, her red hair spread as a pillow beneath her head, a blue blanket covering her feet. "Endymion."

"Tell me of whom you speak?" a voice said. Beryl jumped – no one had ever joined her here in the six or seven years she had been coming.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"No one who hasn't been here before, brave girl," the voice said, soothingly, "Do not worry, my Beryl. I have been watching you for so many years."

"Who are you?" Beryl had stood, clutching the blanket to her chest as though it might provide some sort of respite.

"I am only an old woman," the voice said, clearer now, tinged with age. The woman moved from the darkness and eased herself down upon a tree stump, her movements slow with pain. "Tell me, of this man you speak of. It has been many years since I met any young men, and many more years still since I left this forest."

"You… you do not know of Endymion?" Beryl asked. She had though _everyone_ knew about Endymion.

"Is there a particular reason I should? Pray, Beryl, do tell me what I am missing?"

"Endymion is the prince," Beryl said quickly. "The Prince Endymion of Earth."

"And you know this prince?"

"Oh I do!" Beryl exclaimed. This woman didn't seem to be any harm, she decided. She was old and slow, easy to outrun, even over power if it truly came to it. But Beryl didn't think it would. "I'm going to marry him!" she said firmly.

"He has said as much? Is he handsome, this love of yours?"

"Well… he hasn't said so. But everyone else has. And he is handsome, and strong, and kind."

"He sounds rather perfect, my dearest Beryl," the woman remarked with a sad smile.

"Oh but he is! Well," Beryl scowled, "He is almost perfect. I dislike his friends – those Shitennou. They're always making fun of me because I'm a girl, or because I can't hold a sword, or because I'm useless with the bow and arrows."

"But those are not past times for a lady such as yourself!" The old woman said, her brow furrowed and her voice puzzled. "Why would they wish for you to partake in such things? It is the province of men to protect the gentle woman, surely that has not changed?"

"It hasn't, but these four are imbeciles of the first order." She slumped to the ground, tugging the blanket about her shoulders to ward off the evening's chill. "Nephrite is so pious and above it all, Jadeite is a fool, and Zoisite is always fawning over Endymion or Kunzite. It's just ridiculous!"

"Surely they are not with him all the time though? It should be easy for a girl as beautiful as yourself to speak with him." Beryl could feel herself blushing. She was often called beautiful, but she loved it all the same.

"They are his guard," she said with a sigh. "He is never without at the very least two of them, more often three and not uncommonly all four."

"Well that is a stroke of bad luck." There was silence in the glade for a moment, and the old woman turned to look at the sky. "It is a full moon," she said with a sigh. "What do you know of the moon, Beryl?"

"I know that it is there at night," she replied with some uncertainty. "I know that it is pretty, and gives us light during the dark times."

"The light of the moon is but a pale reflection," the woman sighed, easing herself to her feet. "It is a faint glimmer of starlight that wishes to be the sun, a cold place of calculating magic."

"What do you know of the moon?" Beryl asked curiously.

"I know stories," the woman replied. "Stories that would make your skin crawl."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :D Due to what happened with Crystal Tokyo (see my profile for details :( ), I'm starting on this earlier than I planned. <strong>

**Basically, I wasn't too pleased with the final result for "A Glorious Past". I wanted it to be darker, so I'm not going to try so hard to mesh this with canon. The characters will still be the same, but I'm taking it in my own direction on character history as you'll probably see pretty much straight away. Reviews are, as always, appreciated :D Enjoy x  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for update-y goodness :) The next chapter of "Ready and Waiting" is coming soon, for those reading it, I'm just having some problems finishing it up.**

**Only one review :o Come on, I know more than one person read the last chapter, I won't bite ;p But on that note, thank you very much to ****Princess Selina**** for your kind words :D And not all reviews have to be nice! Honest reviews are awesome, nice or not :) I'm always looking for ways to improve xx  
><strong>

**P.S. Yes, the fact that I haven't mentioned the first new team members marking/tattoo scenario is entirely deliberate :D**

* * *

><p>When Makoto woke on her third day upon the moon, something registered at the back of her mind. It took her more than a few moments to work out quite what it was, but when she realised, it took all her control not to leap from the bed.<p>

There was someone, she didn't know who, in her room. She tried to keep her breathing even, to maintain some pretence of sleep, but it was to no avail. The blankets were swept from the bed and she curled up involuntarily.

"Get up," the voice was unfamiliar, but not harsh or unkind. Makoto risked a look under her arm and saw a tall woman, of an age with Queen Serenity, her long green hair styled into a simple braid that hung over one shoulder.

The most striking feature, however, were the dark red (almost purple) marks that framed her eyes. Makoto scrambled out of the bed, pulling her nightdress down, and looked at the woman. The marks were a lot thinner than those on her own skin, and appeared limited only to the woman's face. They formed a complex matrix of cogs, gears and keys, creating a mask-like appearance around her eyes.

"Who are you?" Makoto stammered. She had never seen, nor heard much about, any of the warriors of the outer sol – perhaps this woman was one of them?

"I am Setsuna Meioh," the woman replied. Her voice was not harsh, but it was one that demanded respect and expected compliance. "You will dress, quickly, and follow me to the training room." Makoto waited for the woman to leave her to change, but it soon became apparent that she was to be awarded no privacy. She hurried to the large wardrobe on the other side of the room, and hesitated for a moment – she only owned dresses, it appeared. Setsuna, however, was wearing a plain summer dress, so Makoto picked out something similar and hurriedly slipped it over her head, throwing her hair back into a ponytail.

"This way," Setsuna said and swept from the room without waiting for Makoto, who was forced to run to catch up. She was led down a labyrinth of passages she had never seen before, through grand doors and small doors, up servant stairways and, finally, to a large room that must surely have been on the very top floor of the palace. The great glass roof gave them a view of the stars around them.

"You have yet to access your fuku?" Setsuna asked brusquely. Makoto shook her head. "Very well. It is simple enough – you must simply concentrate upon it for a moment, and it shall form around you. It is not something within you, more something around you – summon it to you and shape it to your will." Makoto blinked.

With a sigh and barely a blink, Setsuna summoned her own uniform. A flash of light in the same colour as the marks upon her face filled the room and very suddenly Setsuna was clad in a white leotard and short, dark green skirt. "Your turn," Setsuna said, her eyebrows slightly raised.

Makoto closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She could see Setsuna's uniform in her mind, but it didn't quite feel right. The collar and the skirt were the wrong colour. Without really thinking about it, she shifted the colours, creating a more emerald green. She felt something sweep over her body and she blinked her eyes open.

"Good," Setsuna said, not blinking or reacting with any surprise. "The uniform is simple to allow ease of movement, but will offer little in the way of protection from swords or other physical weapons. You will have some increased healing capability as a result of your powers, but even you can't survive everything, so the very first thing you'll learn will be the maximisation of your speed and flexibility." Makoto nodded. "Then let's get started." Setsuna held a hand high above her head and drew a long silver staff from the air. It was shaped oddly like a key, and topped with what appeared to be a large gem – a garnet.

"Dead scream." Setsuna did not shout the attack, as Makoto had always assumed would be the norm, but the effect was quite obvious nonetheless. A howling wind flew from the staff towards Makoto, who jumped to the side with a yell, only to be caught by the tail end of the attack and sent spinning.

Since she was still breathing, she supposed that this must be a toned down version. She was suddenly very glad this woman was on her side – at least, she assumed she was. "Again," Setsuna instructed, before unleashing the attack. Makoto barely had time to regain her feet again between each blow, and they came thicker and faster as time wore on, until she was attempting to dodge three, even four, at the same time.

"Stop," Setsuna said very suddenly. Makoto bent down, hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. She had always thought herself relatively fit, but the last… however long that had been, had shown her otherwise. She looked questioningly at Setsuna. "We are to be joined." As soon as she finished speaking, the door across the room burst open.

Three people stood there, two of whom were clearly servants, and one of whom could only be Princess Minako of Venus. She was stunningly pretty, but not in the same low key way as the moon royalty. Every inch of her screamed well-kept perfection that was maintained by a large number of time consuming rituals, from the perfect shades across her eyelids to her hair, not a single strand of which was out of place.

"May I present Guardian Venus, leader of the Guardian Senshi," Setsuna said quietly as the three people moved slowly towards them. "I'm afraid your entourage will have to leave us, Minako," she said slightly louder. "Training sessions are private, not even Queen Serenity may interrupt.

"But…"

"I will have no disagreement," Setsuna snapped. "Send them away." Minako scowled and lifted a hand in the air. The servants bowed and hurried away. "Good," Setsuna said. "Makoto, you may go now, I will spend this afternoon working with Minako so that she may catch up with you." Makoto nodded and glanced somewhat uneasily at Minako, a Venusian in every sense of the word. Venus was a planet free of inhibition and rife with love – their variety of love, that was. Minako was an unusual beauty even on Venus, and her personal reputation was only better than that of King Jove because it was expected of her (and the Venusians were far better at preventing mistakes than the wayward King of Jupiter). Makoto hesitated a moment and her fuku vanished. Head lowered, she moved from the room.

"Minako," Setsuna said, her voice considerably softer now that the two were alone. "Let us start simply. I would ask you to hold nothing back. Tell me about yourself."

"You haven't heard?" Minako asked with a smile and a giggle.

"I have heard," Setsuna said, "But I have never believed. Minako was brought up short, her smile faltering a little. "Tell me about the real you, Minako. I would hear it from your lips."

"I'm not always… it's just…" Minako seemed to be struggling to find the words she wanted, find a way to express what needed to be expressed.

"I know, Minako," Setsuna said, still in the same soothing voice. "I know all there is to know." And Minako burst into tears. There was a flash of light as Setsuna moved across to her, fuku fading away. She took the smaller girl in her arms and held her tight as she sobbed; great retching cries that tore her apart. She clung to Setsuna as though to a parent, as though she would never, ever let go.

Of course she did, eventually. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smudging her make-up and not seeming to care. "I want to be known for something I want to be," she said, her voice a little shaky. "I want people to see who I am, not who my mother made me be."

"And you will be," Setsuna replied, her eyes vacant, as though she were looking at something Minako could not see. Her voice was sad, tinged with regret and with longing. "You will be Guardian Venus, beautiful, fearsome, brave and more loyal than any Senshi this sol has ever, or will ever, see." Minako wiped her eyes again, a faint, hopeful smile tugging at her lips – a real smile this time, not one painted on or plastered in place.

"You do not have to tell anyone the truth about your past, if you so wish," Setsuna went on, "But I would advise confiding in your fellow Senshi. My most pressing concern, however, is that if you tell one of them, you must tell them all. If it is to remain a secret, do not split the group with it."

"I… I will tell them," Minako said after a moment. "When they are all gathered."

"That should not be too long now. We do not have to train today, if you do not wish to."

"I do!" Minako said straight away. "I want to start now!"

"Very well," Setsuna smiled, almost as if she had known what Minako would say.

* * *

><p>Life upon Mars was quiet. As the newest members of the alliance, they were as of yet a relatively unknown quantity – they had only joined about twenty years ago, a simple drop in the ocean. Mercury had been an official Kingdom for almost a hundred and fifty years by the time the Coronis refugees found Mars and made it their home.<p>

Rei Hino was not a Princess in the most traditional sense. Her father, the King, was not King by right of birth, but by consensus of the people, and would remain that way until someone challenged him for his rule. No one ever seemed inclined to challenge him, but on more than one occasion Rei had been sorely tempted to do so herself on a number of occasions.

She never had, of course. In fact, she very rarely ever bothered to venture outside the confines of the official residence of the King – a luxurious mansion on the edge of Mars' largest city – the ever imaginatively names Coronis II.

Seeing as by merely breathing Rei was a walking scandal, she did her best to keep to herself, and often spent hours at a time behind the house practising her archery. She could still remember the first time she'd ever picked up a bow. It had felt so natural, so totally right she couldn't believe she'd never tried it before.

She had been a natural from the word go, but still she practiced every day. No one interrupted her here, at least not anymore, and it was blissful silence compared to the hustle and bustle of the house. Day after day, arrow after arrow, the repetition was somehow reassuring, a stable thing in her life.

The only time she couldn't practise were her visits to see the Venutian Queen. Rei hated those weekends once a month where she was packed away to a large airy castle, forced to act like a real Princess, forced to be nice to a woman she hated… but most of all she hated the sadness in her mother's eyes every time she left. Rei refused to acknowledge the Queen Kinsei as her mother, even if her father did. As far as she was concerned, King Kasian of Mars and Queen Kinsei of Venus were both traitors to their marriages, and she would never forgive either of them for that.

And yet at the same time she craved her father's praise. Another arrow thudded into the target. Rei's mind often wandered back to this topic during her long hours of practice. She sighed and drew one last arrow, knocking it into place. She was aiming when something distracted her.

Something was crawling down her arm. She couldn't feel it, but she could see it; something thin and red, creating an intricate net down the skin to her hand. She loosed the arrow and relaxed before untying the string of her bow and putting it away. She hurried inside the house, as was her habit and when she reached her room she slammed the bolt into place. She headed across to her dressing table where her book was still sitting from that morning when something in the mirror caught her eye.

It was tiny, a small flame that almost looked as though it was moving (although Rei knew it wasn't really) that appeared etched onto the skin by the corner of her left eye. She slumped down onto the chair and leaned in to make sure she really was seeing it, that she wasn't imagining things.

But there was no doubt in what she saw. How was that even possible? Was there any records of a Guardian Mars? There had never been life upon the planet to support it before, she supposed. But why her? On the other planets only those of Royal blood could hold the crystals, she had no true royal blood.

But of course she did. Venusian royal blood – alliance blood – mixed with that of a Coronis refugee. Guardian Mars – it couldn't possibly be Venus, they were all golds and yellows, light and love. This was fire, hot and passionate and so clearly her, so clearly Mars that she almost wanted to cry.

An escape. A smile slowly formed on Rei's face. This was exactly what she needed, a reason to get away from this planet, away from excruciating visits to Queen Kinsei and her unbearable daughter.

She looked up at the clock – it was just past mid-day, meaning the next move to Venus would be in about two hours. That gave her time to pack, write a note and leave before her father came home. She didn't take much – a few clothes, a few necessaries – and the note to her father took her only ten minutes and a single draft. It was the letter to her mother that took so long. She knew she wasn't actually related to her, but she felt closer to King Kasian's wife than to either of her genetic parents. In the end, she couldn't bring herself to write anything. There were no words to express the gratitude and genuine love she felt.

She wished she could stay and say goodbye, but in all likelihood her father would be home before her mother, and she could not risk him or anyone else seeing the mark she now bore – she wanted to make this move on her own terms, not surrounded by the fuss her father would bring to it. In the end, all she could bring herself to leave was a blank piece of paper slipped inside her mother's pillowcase, with the words _All my love_, scrawled in the bottom corner. It was a pathetic gesture, but Rei thought it was at least better than nothing.

There was no easy way to hide the flame beneath her eye, small as it was. She would merely have to keep her head down and hope no one paid her too much attention. It was fine on Mars – nearly everyone there had dark hair and a similar look to her, she was just one face in the crowd.

Once she was on Venus, however… She stuck out a mile. Everyone here had golden hair, everyone was open, everyone kept their heads held high. The young, dark haired woman in the corner could hardly attract more attention if she tried. Still she kept her head down, refusing to look up, refusing to acknowledge the fact that people were staring at her as they went past. She only had to wait half an hour before someone with the ability to teleport them to the moon would be there, it was only half an hour, the chance that she would be recognised in that time were so slim as to be…

"Rei?" She swore quietly to herself. "Rei is that you?" At least, she consoled herself, of all the people it could have been, it was someone she could stand to talk to. Artemis may have been a close friend and confidant of Princess Minako, but he was also kind, clever and actually quite funny on occasion. His white hair marked him out as a moon dweller instantly, of course.

"Yeah it's me," she said quietly, still not raising her head.

"Are you visiting the Queen?" Another thing she liked about Artemis – he never referred to Queen Kinsei as her mother.

"No. I'm going to the moon, actually."

"That makes two of us," Artemis replied. "But I'd get up if I were you, they're getting ready to go." Rei stood, head still bowed, and joined the circle. The flash of the teleportation was over in an instant and they were in the centre of a bustling, gloriously clean metropolis.

"Are you off to anywhere in particular?" Artemis asked. When Rei didn't reply, he sighed. "It would be easier if you would actually look at me, Rei." Slowly, she raised her head. Artemis was looking straight at her, one of his eyebrows raised. It took a moment, but when he saw the mark below her eye, the other joined it and his mouth fell very slightly open.

"Selene…" he breathed. "Guardian Mars."

"Yeah," Rei shifted a little as Artemis looked at the mark below her eye. "We should get you to the palace before anyone else sees, Queen Serenity will wish to speak with you."

High Queen Serenity. The beautiful, perfect leader of the alliance. Rei had only ever seen her from a distance – her father had never let her attend formal functions in the mansion and Queen Kinsei was the same – but even then she had been beautiful. Her daughter too. They were both so full of life, always smiling and happy about something.

Artemis took her by the hand and began to lead her through the bustling crowd – she stuck out even more here than on Venus – everyone seemed to be wearing white, while she was dressed in a red summer dress. It took them a moment to reach the palace, and when they did they were greeted by a woman with purple hair.

Things like that had always seemed a little odd to Rei, and (she knew) the those on Mars who had come as refugees from Coronis. Purple, blue even pink hair weren't particularly uncommon across the alliance, whereas (or so she had long been told) they were considered exceedingly odd and quite probably something to worry about back home. "Artemis," she said with genuine pleasure at seeing him until she saw Rei. "Who is that?" she asked sharply.

"This is Guardian Mars, Luna. Lovely to see you too," Artemis said, frowning a little.

"Guardian Mars!" Luna exclaimed. "I'm afraid Queen Serenity is away at the moment, but Setsuna is working in the training room at the moment if you want to go straight up." Rei shrugged – why not? – and Luna beamed. "That's three Guardian Senshi!" she exclaimed. "Princess Serenity's entire court will soon be assembled."

"And not a moment too soon if Setsuna's anything to go by," Artemis muttered. Rei looked questioningly up at him, but Luna spoke before she could ask what he meant.

"Let's go straight up," she said hurriedly. "Setsuna's probably expecting you."

"How can she be expecting me?" Rei asked, stunned. "No one even knows about this," she gestured at the flame beneath her eye, "Except you two."

"Setsuna will know," Artemis sighed. "Where is Minako?"

"Minako?" Rei blanched. "She's here?"

"Well yes, her mother is trying to keep it quiet I suppose – although Selene only knows why! – Minako is Guardian Venus, leader of the Guardian Senshi. I'm afraid you'll have to wait though Artemis, she's training with Setsuna at the moment."

"Leader?" Rei asked, her voice suddenly cold.

"Yes," Luna said, somewhat obliviously, "She's training with Setsuna at the moment – Jupiter was working with her this morning, so Venus is trying to catch up. You should go join her, you'll have to learn to work together anyway. Come on, I'll take you up." Rei followed Luna without a word, listening as the inane woman chattered on about this that and the other.

Minako? Leader of the Guardian Senshi? Rei was pretty sure she was the worst person for the job. Even Rei had heard of the new Guardian Jupiter – the illegitimate maid from Jupiter – and even she sounded like a better person for the Job than Minako.

"It's in there," Luna said, gesturing at the only visible door in the hall. "I won't go in with you. Good luck!" Rei hesitated by the door for a moment after Luna had gone, trying to collect her thoughts. She finally reached out for the handle, only for the door to fly open before she'd even touched the handle. No one was standing nearby. In fact, the only two people in the large room were standing some distance away. One of them was stood ramrod straight, holding some kind of staff, and the other was leaning against the wall, desperately trying to regain her breath.

This was Minako.

"Welcome, Guardian Mars," the taller of the two figures spoke. "Do come and join us." Rei took a few tentative steps forward, her eyes darting between the two Senshi. Minako was watching her apprehensively, as though unsure how she should react. Her eyes darted to Setsuna, but the unknown Senshi was looking only at Rei.

"A new Senshi for a new planet, Guardian Mars," she said with a slight bow. "Child of Coronis, daughter of Venus, mother of Mars." There truly was no way for Rei to react to that, so she merely stood where she was, waiting for Setsuna to speak again. "The two of you must put aside your differences. Now is the time to shape the person you are – the person you wish to be. Will you train with us, Rei?"

Rei glanced at Minako for a moment, and nodded.

* * *

><p>Serenity ran through the palace, with little regard for the state of her skirt or those she bowled over in her hurry to reach her parent's chambers. Luna had found her barely two minutes ago with news of her father's return and already she was almost there. She skidded around the last corner, and was just slowing down by the door when she heard raised voices.<p>

She stopped to listen, recognising her mother's voice. "She hasn't seen you for more than a few days at a time since she was five, and now you won't even go say hello before you leave?"

"I told you," King Phoebus protested. "I have business to handle on Mercury."

"Is it as pressing as your business on Uranus last month, or the work that kept you on Venus for almost six years without even a word, or a gift on her birthday?"

"I've given you my reasons," Phoebus snapped. "It surprises me you haven't told her yet? You said you were fifteen when you learnt the truth, why not tell her now what a family of freaks you all are?"

"You don't mean that," Queen Serenity said quietly,

"I think I do," Phoebus' voice was cold and angry. "I've had it Serenity. I'm going to Mercury, and I shan't return."

"Our marriage-"

"-Was a sham and an excuse, never anything more."

"I loved you then. I love you know."

"That makes one of us."

"Phoebus… Please don't go…" Out in the corridor, Serenity was holding her breath, meaning she could not miss the harsh clap of flesh against flesh. She heard footsteps and shrank back into a dark corner, terrified of being caught eavesdropping. She watched as King Phoebus strode away down the corridor.

She was about to follow him, when the sound of someone crying drew her to her mother instead. Queen Serenity was kneeling on the floor, her pale hands pressed against a bright red patch on the side of her face.

"Mother…" Serenity said uncertainly, reaching out to touch the Queen's shoulder. Serenity jerked back, a mixture of horror and anger in her pale eyes.

"Get out!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I only wanted…"

"I said get out!" Serenity shouted again. The Princess didn't need to be told a third time. She spun on her heel and ran from the room even faster than she had run towards it, leaving Queen Serenity crying upon the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait :( Hopefully will start being a little more regular with updates soon :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>"I hate Jadeite!" Beryl cried as she collapsed onto the tree stump at the edge of the clearing. Her face was wet with tears, the kohl of her make-up trailing in messy smears down her face.<p>

"My dear child," the woman exclaimed from where she always seemed to be waiting, sitting cross legged in the exact centre of the glade. "Please, what has he done?"

"He told Endymion," Beryl sobbed. "He told him that I was sweet for him."

"But surely this is not such a terrible thing?" the woman asked, a little confused.

"It is!" she insisted. "He has told me he doesn't feel the same." She sobbed harder.

"But the marriage of a prince is naught to do with love," the woman said soothingly, "If a marriage with you is beneficial, then he will go ahead, for the benefit of his kingdom if not for his heart."

"But I _want_ him to love me. I can't marry him knowing he doesn't want me."

"Why ever not?" The woman was frowning as though in genuine puzzlement, as though the things Beryl were saying made no sense to her. "He would still be yours as much as if he loved you."

"He wouldn't truly want me though," she said dejectedly, taking deep, jagged breaths as she spoke.

"Oh there are ways around that," the woman said with a hand wave. "Ways to make a man love you…" she looked up at Beryl, her eyes afire as she waited for a response.

"Ways to..? But, how?"

"All it takes is power, sweet girl."

"But I don't have any power," Beryl said with a hiccup.

"I'm sure we can fix that, don't you fret."

* * *

><p>Training was hard. There was no easy way around the fact, no beating about the bush. None of them had been in any way prepared for it and each of them had a long way to go before they even neared the top of their game.<p>

Setsuna worked with them every day, waking them at dawn and releasing them at the gloaming, barely stopping even to eat. For the first week, they simply worked on dodging attacks. Setsuna's preferred method was, as had been indicated on day one, simply to attack them over and over again until she only hit them every few shots. Then they moved onto defensive moves, using their powers to absorb an attack they couldn't dodge.

It soon became very clear that this was going to be a large hole in their abilities. None of them could truly master the technique Setsuna was attempting to teach them. Venus was slightly more proficient than the other two, but truly that wasn't saying very much. Every time Setsuna loosed an attack, they would be thrown back or at the very least stumble – something which could cost lives in battle, whether their own or that of an ally. After two weeks with little progress, Setsuna moved on to offensive moves.

This had been what intrigued all three girls the most, but Makoto was clearly nervous about the lessons ahead. Explosions as she lost control were more than a little common in the first week, occurring at least as much as Minako and Rei put together. Setsuna merely smiled and told them that it didn't matter, or at least wouldn't very soon. What exactly this meant they weren't sure, but they were willing to accept the eccentricities of their tutor and move on. After all, what choice did they truly have?

Across the alliance, the rumour mills were finally settling into normalcy following the startling revelation of three Guardian Soldiers (for the appearance of their leader could not remain a secret very long, especially once Princess Serenity had been informed), and people were on the lookout for more news, something new they could gossip about.

Usually, the last place anyone would expect this to come from was Mercury, but given recent events it was almost as though the entire alliance was watching the small outpost-turned-planet with bated breath, waiting for what must surely be inevitable.

They were rewarded sooner than many had expected. Of course, people told themselves later, it was a miracle that Guardian Mercury had not been among the first to appear. With the possible exception of Jupiter, there were many more candidates for the position of the planets guardian, due to the strange way in which the council ruled.

This royal council consisted of fifty Mercurian men and women at any one time, and they were elected once each year in a grand election held over the course of a week. The council never tended to alter much from year to year and it was usually only by looking over the course of decades that significant shifts in the power balance could be seen. Mercury was a planet of knowledge, and so naturally the cleverest among them were chosen to lead.

The girl was young, only just turned eighteen and so only just eligible for election, but it was of no surprise to anyone when she received the single highest number of votes the planet had seen in its brief history.

Princess Ami (for that was the title bestowed to her by the council) had just made a speech to the people of Mercury. She had retired with her fellow council members, had enjoyed their praise for her words and had begun to head with them to the feast. She had always worn her hair short – it was a startling enough shade of blue without lengthening it – and this meant that it was the council member walking behind her who saw the mark first; her mother.

Mercurian's were generally a people of contained emotion, but the anguished cry that had escaped the woman's mouth was a little understandable for, upon Mercury, becoming Guardian was no honour, but rather a curse. To fight was as unlike the study they were renowned for, and they always considered themselves safe by the sun at the very centre of the sol. There were seven Guardians between them and any threats, why should they need a protector? This had been their logic when they had signed the treaty, believing that no Guardian would ever be picked.

But the fine blue cracks that patterned the back of Ami's neck as though it were broken ice begged to differ. Hers was the shortest lived council tenure the planet had seen. Guardian Mercury left the planet that very day, shipped away with startling efficiency to the Moon, to begin her training and take her place in the Princess' guard.

No word had been sent ahead – she had travelled fast enough that she would have beaten it anyway – so when she stepped onto the path up to the great palace of white marble there was no one waiting to meet her. She moved slowly, a little nervous, down the path. She had only a small bag containing very few clothes and she was still dressed in the simple white robes of the royal council – the first and last time she would ever wear them, Ami realised with a small pang of sadness. Her mother had been on the council for almost twenty years now, and Ami had been looking forward to joining her, to being a part of something so important.

Of course she knew she was perhaps even more important now, but she couldn't shake the knowledge of a violent end her new destiny promised for her. The closer she got to the palace, the more people were present, milling about this way and that. They paid little attention to the girl in council robes. Those outside of Mercury paid little attention to their politics, they would not know it was election day and envoys from all the planets were not unheard of, she was simply another visitor, another politician to beg something of the High Queen.

It was the same inside the palace. No one so much as looked at her, but this didn't faze Ami. Her mother had always been busy with council work, and she was used to working alone. She pulled from her bag a small, blue computer. She had forged this herself over many years of toil and it was more advanced than even the largest of her home planet's super-computers. Many people had tried to replicate its technology, but all of them had failed.

A few taps of the keys and she was presented with a total 3D map of the palace, complete with locations of people and the energy signals they were producing. There was a great silver light that could only be Queen Serenity, and two smaller with her in white and black – the advisors from Mau, Ami assumed. Another, smaller, silver pulse was obviously the Princess, but it was a room on the top floor that drew Ami's attention.

There was an almost unbelievable energy output in this room in varying different colours. Red, green, yellow and black. The first three must be the Guardians of mars, Jupiter and Venus, but Ami did not know who the black was. Nonetheless, this was the only indication she had of where to go, so she studied the map for a moment, snapped the computer shut and headed to the nearest stairs.

She didn't get lost on her way – it was just one of those things she never did – and it took her only a few minutes to reach the great doors into what could only be a training room. She pushed down the handle and stepped inside.

Three figures were standing together leaning against a wall. They were clearly out of breath and recovering – Guardians Venus, Jupiter and Mars. The fourth occupant of the room was not wearing a fuku, as the others were, but was instead dressed plainly in a white summer dress, long green hair falling in a loose cascade to her hips.

"Guardian Mercury," she said with a slight bow. Ami jumped a little at a title she was quite sure she wouldn't ever get used to. The other three had looked up at the words, curiosity and trepidation marking their faces. Looking at them, Ami felt her heart sink. It could not have been plainer that these three were a useless team. They stood slightly apart, not facing each other. They had not been talking when she entered and both Mars and Venus seemed determined to keep the other out of their line of sight. Jupiter was a tall girl, but she almost seemed shrunk in on herself. Ami just about restrained a sigh.

The terrible part was she couldn't imagine herself getting on with them any better. She was used to the quiet, controlled life of Mercury, a place as far removed from the passions of Mars and Venus as seemed possible, yet know they were her teammates, and probably (hopefully) would be for an awfully long time.

"That will conclude training for today," the green haired woman said to the three senshi, all of whom sighed in relief, their fukus flashing away to more usual clothing. One by one they left the room, heading as far as Ami could tell in completely different directions.

"Welcome to the Moon, Guardian Mercury, I am Setsuna Meioh, and I will train you in your powers and duties as a guardian. As might be expected, you are quite some way behind your team members, but I have every faith that you will catch up in time." Ami nodded, and considered which of the one thousand questions bubbling in her mind she should ask first.

_Start with the basics_, she thought. "Why me?" she asked.

"Because, Ami," Setsuna said, using her name for the first time, "You will, one day, save many millions of lives." Without any further words, Setsuna turned and swept out of a smaller door at the opposite end of the training room.

* * *

><p>Serenity had kept to her room quite a lot over the past couple of months. She had been attentive in her lessons, barely missing any, and all in all was the very model of a young princess.<p>

Naturally, Luna was very worried about her. It was evening on the day after Guardian Mercury's arrival when she finally decided to tackle the matter head on and knocked upon Serenity's door.

"Princess?" she asked, waiting for permission to enter. After a moment without a reply, she opened the door very slowly, peering into the room. Serenity was sitting on her bed, resting her head against the wall. She glanced over at Luna and smiled a little. "You can come in, Luna," she said. "I didn't hear you."

"I didn't want to disturb you if you were sleeping, princess," Luna said by way of explanation, closing the door and moving to sit beside Serenity. She kicked her shoes off and settled next to the white haired princess, curling her legs beneath her. "Do you want to talk about what's wrong, princess?"

"Nothing's wrong," Serenity said.

"You are a well-practised liar, Serenity," Luna said with a smile, "But I think we both know this one isn't true." There was no response. "You've been withdrawn for some time now. You haven't even gone to see Guardian Mercury."

"I don't feel quite well is all."

"You've never been sick in your life," Luna said, supressing a smile, "I highly doubt you're catching something now." Again Serenity didn't answer.

"Is it to do with your father?" Luna asked hesitantly. Serenity's fists tightened and something hardened in her eyes. Luna did not say any more, she simply leaned back against the wall. They sat in silence for a while, but Luna did not want to be the next to speak. Serenity had to move the conversation forward.

"He hit her," she said at last. "He hit her, and she sent me away. She never sends me away." Serenity's voice cracked a little. "Why did he hit her? Why didn't she stop him? She could have done, she's the most powerful woman in the solar system! In the universe!" Luna sighed. She had long suspected that Serenity's marriage would devolve this far, but for her daughter to become involved…

"You must, I think, speak to your mother about this," Luna said with a sigh. You are old enough and, I think, you are ready."

"But what if she won't talk to me about it?" Serenity asked, sniffling.

"She will, if you ask her."

"Ask her what?" Luna paused for only the smallest of moments.

"Ask her about the Galaxy Cauldron."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters for the same story in one week. A definite improvement!**

* * *

><p>"You see!" The old woman exclaimed, clapping her hands together as Beryl grinned at her, "Power is no obstacle."<p>

"How did you do it?" Beryl asked, staring down at her hands, marvelling at what she had just done. Not too far away stood the ruins of what had once been one of the tallest trees in the forest. Now, it was simply a heap of charred wood, although there was no smoke to signal their position to the nearby city.

"I deal in power, it was not difficult." Beryl frowned, not fully understanding what the woman had said. But still, she could feel the power thrumming in her chest, greater than anything she had ever felt before. She smiled, and it lit up her tanned face, dimpling her cheeks. "And this is mine?" she asked, "Mine to keep?"

"I could not take it back even if I should wish to," the woman explained. "Exchange of power is permanent, young one." Beryl was, for now, so overjoyed that she didn't even stop to think upon the woman's words, and did not pause to wonder what might have been exchanged in return.

* * *

><p>"Get off me!" Rei shouted, shoving Minako to one side and scrambling to her feet. "Do you have to get in the way every single time?"<p>

"Well maybe if you'd been where I'd told you to be, it wouldn't have happened," Minako shot back, acidly.

"Where you told me to be?" Rei laughed. "Because if I'd been there the strategy would have been a total success, due to your many years of tactical expertise."

"I'm in charge here," Minako seethed, "And you're the only one who seems to forget that!"

"Perhaps because I'm the only one who recognises you for the trumped up tramp you are!" Screaming, Minako launched herself at Rei, knocking her back to the ground. As they landed in a tangled heap, there was a crashing boom that echoed through the training room.

"Enough," Setsuna said, quietly and calmly in the silence that followed. "Mercury, Jupiter, please leave us." Glancing at one another, Ami and Makoto hurried from the room.

"This," Setsuna said, looking down upon the two girls, "Is unacceptable. The fate of the silver alliance will one day rest upon your shoulders – and mark my words, that day is coming soon – and you must act as one. You must be a functioning team. You cannot tear into each other with no provocation."

"She didn't listen…"

"Be quiet!" Setsuna shouted. It was the first time either of them had ever heard her raise her voice, and now they knew she was truly angry, her red eyes flashing. "I don't care who you feel was at fault – the pair of you must reflect on your behaviour, and on the position you now hold within the alliance. You have leave to return to your chambers." Setsuna stood still until the pair of them had left the room.

Sighing, she allowed her fuku to disappear and examined the hairline crack in the crystalline floor from where she had slammed down the garnet rod. She would inform Queen Serenity the following morning, for she knew the Queen would be preoccupied that evening.

* * *

><p>Serenity the younger knocked timidly upon her mother's door, holding her breath. It had been a week since she'd spoken to Luna, and she knew she could wait no longer, the words Luna had given her hanging always on the very edge of her consciousness. <em>The Galaxy Cauldron<em>. It felt as though it should be familiar to Serenity, but at the same time she was sure they were not words she had ever heard before.

There was a murmur of consent, and she entered the room. Her mother was sitting at her desk, poring over a stack of papers – from Mercyry, Serenity guessed, juding by the blue envelope lying empty to one side. "What's that?" she asked, playing for time.

"This? Oh it's a new report on sunspot activity," the Queen replied, smiling, "Nothing important, although I am quite busy. Is there something in particular you wanted?"

Serenity realised, suddenly, that her mouth was rather dry. "I wanted," she began, swallowing, "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"About… about the Galaxy Cauldron." Queen Serenity stiffened. She had turned back to her desk, meaning that her daughter could only see the back of her neck, the muscles that had tensed at the sound of those two words. She turned slowly and Serenity the younger was surprised to see fear present in those silver eyes. Her mother stood and moved to the bed, indicating that her daughter should sit beside her.

"I was planning to tell you soon," she said with a deep, regretful sigh. Serenity sat down beside her mother and looked at her expectantly. "The galaxy cauldron is the birthplace of stars, the beginning and end of all things in our universe," Queen Serenity began. "Relatively speaking, it is not far from here – in the centre of our own galaxy, the Sagittarius Zero star." The was silent, as though choosing what words should come next. "As the birthplace of stars," she said finally, "It is also the birthplace of star seeds and as such, it is the place where all senshi begin and come to once more before rebirth. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Serenity said, nodding.

"Very well. Many thousands of years ago, the goddess Selene, first of the moon Queens, removed her own star seed…"

"The silver crystal!" Princess Serenity exclaimed! She was familiar with this part of the story at least.

"Correct. She gave this Star seed directly to her daughter, something which should have been impossible. Her daughter, however, was not born of mortal woman. Instead, she had been created from nothing at the Cauldron itself by the Guardian Cosmos."

"Guardian Cosmos? Is she like the planetary Guardians? Like Jupiter and Venus?"

"No," Queen Serenity replied, shaking her head. "I have met her. She is very small, perhaps eight inches or so tall, and stands guard at the cauldron, ensuring the rebirth of all that lies within."

"You've met her?"

"Yes, Serenity darling. I met her almost sixteen years ago." She seemed to be struggling to find the words now, swallowing as she looked down into her daughter's eyes, remembering just how strange it had been to be on the other end of this conversation. "Since Selene gave her own star seed to her daughter, the Serenity line has continued in the same way, the silver crystal passed from mother to daughter, although the daughter is never a biological child."

"What do you mean?" Serenity had leant back away from her mother, and a frown creased her brow.

"All children of the Serenity line were created, as their mothers were before them, at the galaxy cauldron. This is the only way to allow the silver crystal to be passed on as it has been." She watched her daughter anxiously, wandering what the response would be. She herself had not taken the news well, had been confused, upset and betrayed. Princess Serenity just seemed… accepting.

"Is this why father hates me?" she said at last, and her blue eyes now shone with tears.

"Oh my darling Serenity," The Queen said, taking her daughter in her arms and holding her close. "Phoebus doesn't hate you. He hates the lie perpetuated about our family, he hates that I can bear him no children. It is my fault, and is nothing to do with you."

They sat there for some time and simply held each other, gaining some comfort from the warmth of human contact, and the star seed they shared.

* * *

><p>Beryl emerged from the forest late that evening, still able to feel her newfound power buzzing within her chest. The old woman had told her what she had to do to make Endymion love her, and really it was so easy. There were no words, just a simple touch and the will to make it happen and it would be done. Her heart was beating faster than usual, the prospect ahead of her making her hands clammy.<p>

She wiped them on her skirt, brushing some dry dirt from the hem and straightening the bodice. The palace loomed before her, a beautiful creation of white marble, golden light streaming from the windows. It was not quite late enough for dinner, meaning that Endymion would probably still be in the grounds training. The Shitennou would be there, of course, but Beryl found that she didn't care. They were beneath her.

She found them soon enough – Endymion and Jadeite heading up towards the castle, laughing together. Beryl had every right to be there, but still her hands trembled as she moved forward, drawing closer to the Prince and his companion. Soon she was only feet away, her hand reaching forward…


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER chapter? I know, I surprise myself sometimes :D Thank you to all the lovely people who left reviews, they're very much appreciated!**

**Hope everyone enjoys/enjoyed their new year celebrations!**

* * *

><p>"You are sure this is wise?" Serenity asked, frowning very slightly as she considered her companion. "They are young, and I do not know how he will react to her presence."<p>

"It is the only course of action, highness," Setsuna replied, her gaze unwavering as she spoke to her queen, "Princess Serenity _must_ undertake this journey."

"You have seen this?"

"I have."

"Very well then. Are you sure I may not accompany her personally?" Serenity was still quite clearly uncomfortable and she betrayed it in the fear in her eyes and the tremor in her hand.

"No, majesty. I will select two of her Guardians to be her personal guard. It is, I think, time they were put to work. It will be good to test them before they take the oath."

"Who will you send?"

"I will send Guardian Venus. She is the leader of this group, and the only one able to act as a double for the Princess should the need arise."

"That is a sensible decision. I hear there has been tension between the Guardians of Mars and Venus?"

"That is correct. I do not plan to send Guardian Mars upon this journey. Guardian Mercury will accompany the Princess; it is, after all, her own home planet they are visiting."

"I will trust your judgement, and your wisdom, Setsuna," Serenity said, "Although it pains me that I may not be there to protect her."

"Highness," Setsuna said after a moment, "Serenity is... for the most part, a capable young woman, as she has been raised. Were you to accompany her, it would be you I worried for." She bowed and exited the room, leaving Queen Serenity alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"While Guardians Venus and Mercury accompany Princess Serenity on her trip, Mars and Jupiter will be allowed a single day of personal leave to visit their families," Setsuna explained to the four of them that evening. "Training will resume as usual in two days time. You are dismissed."<p>

Rei was furious. She was stronger than Mercury, she knew, and she was more reliable than Venus. Why should they be chosen for this mission? Rei had no interest in returning to Mars, and even less interest in visiting Venus. What in the whole Alliance did she gain from a single day of personal leave? When the others had left the training hall, she still stood there, glaring at Setsuna.

"You are wondering, Princess Rei, why I did not send you to Mercury in place of one of your colleagues?"

"Yes," she replied, stiffly.

"Very well," Setsuna replied. "I shall explain my actions." She closed her eyes briefly and her fuku faded away, leaving her in the plain purple dress she had worn before training began. Rei had already dropped her own fuku and stood expectantly in her own white dress.

"I did not send you," Setsuna began, "Because you have yet to learn how best to control your temper." She held up a hand to stop Rei's instant complaint and went on. "You assume the worst of everyone around you, presuming that you are better than them without knowing their stories. You must learn to be a more competent judge of people before I even consider sending you out on a true mission as Guardian Mars."

"But…" Setsuna ignored her and carried on.

"Do not think I have forgotten the way you spoke to Guardian Venus last week. There will be ramifications, I can promise you. Guardian Venus attends to the Princess as leader of the Inner Guardians, as is only right. Guardian Mercury attends to the Princess as she is familiar with the customs of her home planet and how best to achieve their goals. You do not attend upon the Princess because you are not ready. Guardian Jupiter does not attend upon the Princess because she has her own lessons to learn. Once again, Guardian Mars, you are dismissed." She spoke with a finality that left no room for argument and swept out of the room, leaving a disgruntled Mars behind.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't do it," Beryl said again, apprehensive at the look in the old woman's eye. "I want him to love me. He wouldn't if I just enchanted him, it wouldn't be right!"<p>

"You are showing weakness Beryl dear," the old woman replied, an iron edge in her voice that had never been there before. "You are showing your heart, and proving that it is vulnerable. Do you think this is the right way to win the love of your man? To show him a weak, simpering woman?" She had almost shouted the last words and Beryl flinched back, recoiling from a darkness in the woman's face that was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"I want him to love me," she repeated quietly, looking down at her feet.

"He would. He would love you as dearly as any man ever loved a woman and he would be happy for all his days."

"But I wouldn't be happy," Beryl said at last, finally working up the courage to look up at the woman once more, to stare into her eyes. "I wouldn't be happy because I would _know_ it wasn't real." The old woman shifted slightly, readjusting her weight to look up into the bright blue of the sky.

The moon was just visible still in the early morning light, and it was upon this that she fixed her attention. "The people up there look down upon us," she said, sighing. The sudden change of topic startled Beryl, but still she played along.

"The people up where? There are people on the moon?"

"Not just on the moon, dearest Beryl. There are people all across this sol, upon eight of the nine planets and, yes, upon the moon."

"Nine planets?" Beryl gasped, "Tell me of them!"

"There are the scientists of Mercury," The woman began, "Thinking themselves so clever upon their constructed world, learning nothing with every passing year. The Venusians, with their false love and free lives, think they know all the secrets life has to offer them. The refugees of Coronis, settled upon the fledgling planet Mars, still finding their place within the false alliance. The people of the thunder world, children of Jupiter." The woman laughed as though at some private joke.

"Go on," Beryl urged her.

"Very well. Upon Saturn there is little freedom. It is a dark place, child, of secrets and lies, despair and death. Uranus is the wildest of the planets, with little to no rule despite being home to the largest and most unruly population. Neptune is a planet that dwells upon reflection, always looking back and never stopping to consider the future, and Pluto is a desolate wreck of a once prosperous society." Again the woman laughed.

"And the moon?"

"The moon is the worst of them all, child. They rule with a false line of false people, governing their Alliance with an iron fist. They are oppressive tyrants and they have turned their gaze upon your own beautiful Earth. Beware the daughter of the moon, dearest, sweetest Beryl. She seeks to take away what you hold most dear."

* * *

><p>Their arrival at the council chambers was met with little ceremony. Ami embraced the council member who had come to greet them and introduced her as her mother. They were led through winding corridors of frosted ice, clean and crisp but never cold, to a room with large golden doors.<p>

"We have had no time to prepare for your arrival, highness," Ami's mother said with a bow, "I am afraid he is not expecting your company."

"I am aware of this," Serenity replied. _That was, after all, the plan_. She dismissed the council member and raised a single, shaking hand to knock upon the door.

"Enter," came the reply. Venus and Mercury moved to stand behind and slightly to the side of Serenity as she pushed open the door.

King Phoebus did not look up from his desk immediately, waiting to finish the sentence he was scribbling. He probably assumed they were simply members of the council. When he looked up, however, his eyes went cold.

"Serenity," he said stiffly.

"Father," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"What business brings you to Mercury?"

"I don't have business. I wished to speak with you." He seemed taken aback by her response and leaned back in his chair.

"What is it you wished to discuss with me?"

"I… I think you already know."

"Very well. You may leave us," he said to Minako and Ami.

"No," Serenity spoke. "They are to stay."

"I am King of this alliance, Serenity," Phoebus said stonily, "Even if most people forget that. I have ordered them to leave."

"Forgive me, highness," Minako said in her most polite voice, "But we have orders from Queen Serenity herself not to leave the Princess's side."

"I am sure those orders do not extend to staying with us during a private conversation."

"Again, I must beg forgiveness highness, but we were told that we must remain with the Princess at all times - _especially_ during any private conversations with you. We are Guardian Senshi to Princess Serenity, and no secret in this alliance is to be kept from us." She did not blink as she spoke and held her head high.

"And these were Queen Serenity's exact words?"

"They were highness." Pheobus narrowed his eyes, but protested no further.

"Close the door," he instructed Ami, who complied, leaving the four of them alone in his study.

"I spoke with mother about the galaxy cauldron," Serenity said, watching her father carefully for his reaction.

"And what did she say?" he asked.

"She told me that I was not born as her child, and that I would bear no children of my own. She told me that the line of Selene has always been passed down this way to allow the Silver Crystal to pass from mother to daughter through the generations."

"Then at last you know the truth. I am not your father."

"No," she replied, her voice showing some of the pain his words caused. "But you are still her husband."

"What is this?"

"You hit her," Serenity went on. Both Minako and Ami drew in a quick gasp – clearly this had not been a secret they had been made privy to. "I know why you hate me. Perhaps I can understand why you hate me," her voice cracked, "But I don't understand why you hate her. You must have known the truth when you married her. You must have known she would bear you no children, and yet still you hate her."

"What is this?" he said, rising to his feet. Minako tried to pull Serenity back, to move in front of her as her fuku flared into existence.

"I wanted to hear it from you," she went on, shaking Minako away. "I wanted you to tell me why you hate her so much." King Phoebus seemed genuinely taken aback by her words, but he did not sit. He stared at her for a short while and then straightened up.

"I did not hate her when we married," he said. "I did not hate the secret that lies at the heart of the alliance. I loved her for years, and then she visited that damned cauldron and brought you back."

"You admit you knew," Serenity said frowning, "And still I don't understand."

"I am ashamed," he said slowly, "Of very few things in my life. The way I act around your mother is one of those few things." Now he slid back down into his seat, looking suddenly years older. "When she returned from the galaxy cauldron, bearing you in her arms, I thought we were to be a family. I had not realised, had never been told, that the ban that kept members of the alliance from meeting the Princess, touching her, or holding her whilst she was an infant would apply to me as well." He swallowed and looked up at her. "Serenity, I could never consider myself your father. I did not even see your face until you were three years old."

* * *

><p>Makoto pulled the cloak tighter about herself, keeping her head down turned as she wound her way through the tight alleyways of Jupiter's capital. The booming of the thunderstorm seemed loud and unnatural to her now after so many weeks of the quiet of Queen Serenity's palace. Her thick cloak did little to keep away the bone chilling cold of Jupiter and she felt heavy, pulled down by the stronger gravity.<p>

She reached the house soon enough – twelve stories high and sandwiched between two others of the same type in a long terrace. She knocked upon the peeling wood of the door and waited. The sound of footsteps upon the creaking stairs alerted her to the presence of someone on the other side and soon enough she heard the bolt move and the key turn.

The door opened slowly as the woman on the other side tugged it out of a warped frame. She was small, much shorter than Makoto, and was forced to squint to see if she recognised the cloaked and hooded girl who now stood before her.

"Matsuko," Makoto said quietly, "I'm here to visit my mother." At the sound of her voice, the old woman's eyes widened and she stumbled back to make room for her to pass.

"Of course Ma… Guardian Jupiter," she said hurriedly, "You are welcome in our home."

"Just Makoto will be fine," She assured the old woman, moving inside. She shed her cloak as the door shut behind her, revealing the fine dress she wore beneath. It was the simplest of all those in her wardrobe upon the moon, but it was still of a quality far higher than anything she had worn before the green vines had crawled up her arm and onto her face. Although the dress had long sleeves and a high neck, chosen to hide as much of the mark as possible, the marks upon her face were more difficult to conceal. A large canvas bag hung from her shoulder, the straps barely keeping it closed.

"Where is she?" Makoto asked, turning to Matsuko. The old woman had her head bowed and replied without looking up.

"She is in her room, my lady. I can fetch her down, if you wish."

"No it's fine," Makoto replied, frowning, "I know the way."

"Of course, my lady."

"I told you, Makoto will be fine."

"Yes m'lady." She sighed and turned to head up the stairs. Curious faces peered out of doorways as she moved past, but every single one disappeared the moment she looked towards it. Faces she had known since childhood looked at her with apprehension and a little fear as she climbed to the eighth floor. She moved to the third door of four and knocked lightly. She had to wait only moments before the door creaked open and she was looking down at her mother.

Her eyes widened and the small woman backed up to open the door fully and allow Makoto entrance, her head bowed. "My lady Jupiter," she said, softly.

* * *

><p>"Princess Serenity?" Venus said, moving to stand beside the Princess. They were on one of the many observational platforms of Mercury and before them lay the sun, only a thin layer of shielding protecting them from extreme heat and light.<p>

"I'm alright, Venus," Serenity replied with a sigh, turning away from the platform edge. "I just have a lot of things to straighten in my mind."

"About your parents?"

"Yes. I cannot forgive my father for the things he has done, not ever, but at the same time… at the same time I cannot admit that my mother was in the wrong when she withheld some of the truth from him." She sighed and settled down upon the frosted ice, solid despite the proximity of the sun. "Families are more complicated than I thought," she said, staring once more into the heart of the sun.

Minako smiled very slightly. "I think that's a point we can agree on, highness." They sat in silence, watching the shifting surface before them, hearing the soft voices of Ami and her mother at the other side of the platform, close enough to react should anything happen.

"Tell me about your family, Venus," Serenity said, still looking down. "I mean," she added hurriedly, "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind Princess," Minako said after a while. "Although I'm not sure how much there is to tell. You'll have met my mother, I'm sure?" Serenity nodded, looking now at Minako. "Well then you know what she's like. You know on Venus, there is no such thing as infidelity? Marriage is a formal rite, but not one people particularly pay attention to. Venus is, I think, the only planet in the Alliance that didn't find Princess Rei all that scandalous. To us, that was just life. If she hadn't so clearly been of Mars, she would have been raised a daughter, and Princess, of Venus. So, although my mother's husband could be my father, there's no real way of knowing." Serenity nodded, trying to imagine a world where marriage wasn't considered the binding contract she had always taken it to be.

"But like I said, that's pretty normal on Venus. Of course, that makes _me_ the abnormal one."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, frowning. Everything she'd ever heard indicated that Princess Minako of Venus was the perfect, beautiful daughter of her mother the Queen, everything her people expected her to be.

"It's complicated, Princess."

"Venus," Serenity said after another silence, "Please, just call me Serenity."

"Very well," Minako said, smiling, "If you will simply call me Minako." Serenity beamed back at her and then moved to her feet. Again she stood at the railing, but now she kept her eyes closed.

"We have to go back to the Moon soon, don't we?"

"Yes, Serenity." The Princess sighed and turned.

"Why is it that I find it's the last place I wish to be?"

"Serenity…" Minako began, her tone uncertain.

"Why is it that I feel suddenly as though the control upon my life is just too much, why is it that I want to be somewhere, anywhere, else?"

"Serenity I don't…" Minako tried to say. She was cut off, however, by a sudden flash of silver light and she shouted for Ami who came running, fuku flaring into existence. Together they leaped into the light and felt it tear them apart, flinging them across the empty space between planets.

They landed in a heap in a forest clearing. The place was lit with a faint silvery glow that came from a dark blue sky, in which the moon hung round and full.

"Oh Selene," Minako whispered as she pushed herself to her feet, blinking as she looked around. "Oh dearest Selene." Her voice trembled as she turned, trying to find something that would tell her she was wrong, something that would allow her to believe they were somewhere else.

"Serenity," she whispered, "What did you do?"

The three of them had landed upon Earth, the forbidden kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gonna keep throwing these up while I have the time and energy to write :D Halfway through the next chapter as well, and hoping to update Ready and Waiting within the next couple of weeks. I've had some lovely comments and reviews on this story. It's so rewarding to know people are enjoying it as much as I am, and I hope I continue to live up to your expectations, thank you so much! xxx**

* * *

><p>Makoto practically ran through the streets on her way back to the transport station. It had all been wrong. Had her last meeting with her mother been like this? They had exchanged goodbyes, had cried into each other's shoulders, but they had still been mother and daughter. It felt to Makoto now as though they were poles apart, the green vines that marked her skin forming an impenetrable wall between them, something it seemed her mother could not look past, reminded of it as she was every time she glanced at her daughter's face.<p>

As she hurried through the steel gates of the station, the thunder of the storm boomed louder than it had yet that day and she jumped. As she moved towards the end of the station, where a journey to the moon was scheduled to leave within the next hour, she was accosted by a familiar figure in dark green.

She did not know his name, but the face was one she had seen around the palace that fateful night, and the uniform was one she recognised – he was part of the staff in Io castle. "Guardian Jupiter," he said, hesitantly, "Upon hearing of your presence upon the planet, King Jove the third has requested your presence upon Io castle." Makoto swallowed, aware that people were beginning to glance curiously at the pair of them. She tugged at the hood of her cloak, moving it to hide her marked cheek.

"When does King Jove ask for my presence?" she asked, half hoping that she would be able to name her duty as a reason for absence.

"Immediately, Guardian Jupiter. I am to transport you back to the castle, if it is convenient."

No, Makoto wanted to shout. It was not convenient. It was terrifying, horrifying and many other words to the same effect. But not to go would be an insult to one of the most influential men in the alliance, and Setsuna had at least managed to imprint upon them the importance of their acceptance within the circles of Kings and Queens. "Very well," she said, her voice shaking only slightly, "I shall accompany you to Io castle."

He held out a hand and green light engulfed them, pulling them away from the planet, further from the storm, and into the entrance hall of her father's palace.

* * *

><p>"How did you do that?" Minako demanded, staring fearfully into the sky, "It's supposed to be impossible to transport onto Earth!" Ami was looking around in equal horror, but Serenity was simply looking at the strange, foreign beauty – the grass was green! How strange when compared to the soft golden grass of home. Flowers of purple and light blue, trees with brown bark…<p>

"It's beautiful," she said softly. Minako glanced down and her expression softened a little. "Yeah… I guess it is." It was a long way from the great soaring cities of Venus. Everything here was natural, allowed its own beauty. Minako could appreciate that.

Ami moved tentatively forward, resting a palm upon the trunk of a stump to one side of the clearing. She jumped as a blue visor slid across her face. Frowning slightly, she held out her hand. Her computer flashed into existence and she flipped it open, tapping at the keys with extraordinary speed. "The composition of the plants is different," she said after a moment. "Yes it's carbon based life, but the evolution process branched off some millennia ago."

"The people!" Serenity said suddenly. "We should find the people!" She hitched up the skirt of her mercifully plain dress and began to run.

"Serenity!" Minako wailed, running after her. She caught up easily, but by then it was too late. Serenity had not needed to run very far to find anyone.

"Hello!" Serenity beamed at the tall, red headed young woman.

"Hello?" the woman replied cautiously.

"I'm Serenity, nice to meet you." She bowed, as was the custom upon the moon, and the woman frowned at her.

"Beryl," she said after a while. Minako and Ami hung back, changed from their fukus into plain dresses that, judging by the mysterious Beryl, would fit in far better on Earth.

"It's nice to meet you," Serenity said.

"Is there a reason you're in the woods in the middle of the night?" Beryl asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to get away for a bit." Beryl smiled.

"I guess I can understand that. Were you in the clearing just now?"

"Yes. It's beautiful there."

"It is that. Did you see anyone while you were there? An old woman, perhaps?"

"No, it was just us." Beryl seemed put out, a frown creasing her delicate features.

"Thank you then," she said. "I must return home before I am missed. Will you walk with me to the city?"

"Oh yes!" Serenity exclaimed, "I'd love to!" Beryl seemed bemused by this strange girl with long blond hair and pale grey eyes, and together they walked, talking a little about the plants and trees they passed. All the way Minako uttered a silent prayer to Selene and for once it seemed the goddess was listening, for Serenity never once mentioned the Silver Alliance.

"Oh my!" Serenity exclaimed as they reached the city. It was formed of white marble, beautifully carved into curves that seemed as natural as the forest from which they had just emerged. It was dominated by a stunningly tall building that could only be a palace. "It's amazing," Serenity breathed.

"Have you never been to Babylon city?" Beryl asked, frowning.

"No, but I will certainly come again."

"Not if I can help it," Minako muttered. Ami nodded firmly.

"I must leave you here," Beryl said, turning to Serenity. "I am pleased to have met you." She held out a hand and, hesitatingly, Serenity took it. Beryl shook her hand and left them alone in the quiet city.

"Serenity we must go," Minako said quietly, gently taking the Princess's arm. "It's dangerous here."

"She didn't seem dangerous," Serenity replied, scowling. "And I don't want to go yet. I want to explore."

"Highness, Earth is an unknown entity," Ami began. "We don't know what we might have to protect you from here, and it's more than likely it could be something stronger than us." She had her computer out once more now that Beryl had gone and she kept glancing up at the marble castle, squinting through her visor as though she could see something more. "There's a source of incredible power within the palace, almost as strong as the silver crystal itself. We need to leave."

Serenity hesitated, looking longingly at the palace, and at the gardens beyond, but one glance at Ami and Minako told her that no amount of pleading would make them change their minds. She closed her eyes and felt out for the same power she had used to cast them down to Earth, and when she opened them once more they were in the gold and silver gardens of the palace on the moon.

* * *

><p>Makoto smoothed down her dress somewhat nervously. Her palms were clammy and she felt uncomfortably warm. The thick fabric of her dress had been a bonus upon Jupiter itself, but it was nothing of the sort in the well heated Io castle.<p>

"You may enter," someone said. She glanced up in time to see the tail of a green suit whip out of sight behind the serving doors. She moved through into the throne room to find it almost completely empty. Both the great jade thrones were unoccupied, and it took her a moment to spot the King, sitting to one side at a small wooden table. The table was completely out of place in the room, and had obviously been moved in for this meeting. Jove nodded towards the only other empty chair and Makoto sat down, staring at her hands, crossed in her lap.

The silence was awkward, stretched as it was through the grand room. Finally, Jove coughed and spoke. "I understand," he began, "That this must be… difficult for you." Makoto wasn't sure how to respond to that. Did she lie and say it was fine? Tell him that she enjoyed the near endless training, the constant bruises and exhaustion it ensued? Did she tell him the truth, that she was terrified of the whole thing? That she nearly cried every time she caught site of herself in a mirror? That each night she dreamed of a new, violent end to her life?

She opted, instead, for silence. "I have," Jove continued, "Been considering your new place in the alliance." Again he stopped, taking his time to choose the right words. "I think, Guardian Jupiter, that it would be easier for you… and for the planet… if I were to legally recognise you as my daughter." Did he even know her name?

"That would, of course, make you a Princess of Jupiter. While there is no literal or immediate benefit to you from this, I think in the long run it would increase your standing with other members of the alliance." He stopped, and Makoto knew that it was her turn to speak.

"Makoto," she said at last, glancing up at him "My name is Makoto."

"Makoto," he said the name hesitantly, rolling it around his mouth. "A suitable name, I think, for a strong young woman." Makoto fixed her eyes on her hands again. "Anyway," he cleared his throat and, when she glanced up, Makoto realised that he too was keeping his eyes averted. She realised she could see herself in him; in his eyes, his stature, and his dark brown hair. "I thought it appropriate to tell you of this before I make the announcement next week."

"Thank you, highness," Makoto replied. Her fingernails were scruffy, she realised. Chewed down and dirty. She curled her fists up to hide them. "If I may, highness," she said at last, "I must return to the moon. I have duties to perform."

"Of course Gua-" he hesitated and then corrected himself, "Of course, Makoto. You are dismissed. He watched as she left, frowning after her. An unexpected development, for sure, and an embarrassing one, but at the same time Jove had to admit something to himself. There was a strange, electrifying power in the girl's presence. He had felt it, prickling through his skin when she entered the room, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would be a superb guardian to the young Princess Serenity.


	7. Chapter 7

**A slight breather chapter, I think. :D Thank you again for all the lovely, lovely reviews. Great to see some old familiar names return! I am sorry I let it lag so much after chapter 2, I hope these updates make up for it :D**

* * *

><p>It was the most important day of the year in the Silver Alliance; a day to make and renew promises, pledge oaths and allegiance. The three royals sat at the front of the room, united for once. Queen Serenity resplendent in a white and silver gown, King Phoebus handsome in robes of spun gold, and Princess Serenity beautiful in a white dress trimmed in gold. They were, Minako thought sadly, the very picture of ideal happiness, concealing so well the turmoil beneath the surface. She and her fellow Guardians sat together in the front row of the assembled crowd, standing out from the masses with their bright fukus.<p>

"Today," Queen Serenity said in her loud, chiming voice, "We come together once more to celebrate the loyalty we show each other, to reaffirm the bonds that hold us together, and to pledge new loyalties to those we love and serve." Minako leaned forward a little, eager to see how the ceremony was conducted here on the moon – she had only ever been to the one her mother held on Venus when she was young and, given their views of fidelity, it had seemed a little meaningless to her.

"We will begin, as is traditional, with the vow of the warriors of the outer planets. Warriors Neptune and Uranus will renew the vows they first made eighty and fifty years ago respectively. This year, for the first time, they will swear allegiance not to me, but to my daughter and heir, Princess Serenity." A murmur shot through the crowd at these words, surprised courtiers leaning to discuss the news with their friends.

"Warrior Neptune, if you would," Queen Serenity said, taking her seat once more as her words silenced the crowed. The young woman who stood up was, Minako thought, beautiful. In fact, the word hardly did her justice. Her soft turquoise hair fell in waves to her shoulders, her eyes sparkled with some undefinable brilliance, and the smile that played upon the corner of her lips made Minako sigh with envy.

But then, even as she looked she remembered that Warrior Neptune was nearly one hundred years old, and behind the twinkle in her eyes was the steel that came from so many years of battle and the fate that hung somewhere in the future, unknown but always present a little in the back of the mind.

Warrior Neptune knelt before Princess Serenity and began to recite the oath she had prepared. "I repeat this day my vow to serve the Silver Alliance, to put my life between the dangers of the wider universe and the people who here dwell. I pledge to protect them with all my strength and the power granted to me by my guardian Planet. Will you accept my oath?"

"I accept your oath with gladness and gratitude," Serenity replied, nodding her head politely, "Rise once more, Warrior Neptune, the third of your name. Next, Warrior Uranus stood to kneel before the Princess.

"I repeat this day my vow to serve the people of the Alliance, to fight their enemies so that they do not have to, and to lay down my life for them if necessary. Will you accept my oath?"

"We accept your strength, courage, and your oath. Rise as before, Warrior Uranus, fourth of your name." As Uranus stood, Minako saw the hard look in her eyes, the determination that was set into her expression – she was a hardened soldier of many battles. Would this be her own future?

Once again Queen Serenity stood.

"We follow this with, for the first time in many long years, the Oaths of the planetary Guardians. Following the death of our last Sailor Jupiter fifty nine years ago, we found ourselves without Guardians. Now we have not only three new Guardians, but four. We welcome you, Guardians Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and now Guardian Mars." There was a spattering of polite applause as Minako moved to her feet and knelt before Princess Serenity, her heart fluttering in her chest.

* * *

><p>She had thought long and hard about how best to word this oath. It was important, could very well shape the duties she was given… Pluto had told her she was the leader of the Guardians, but truly that was a matter for Serenity to decide. It was when she sat there, thinking about what she should say when Minako realised how much she wanted this.<p>

She wanted to be trusted with responsibility, she wanted to be someone people would look up to, but she also wanted to be Serenity's friend and companion, as she felt she was on the road to becoming. Everything had to be exactly right. Artemis would help, she thought, scanning the draft she'd made already. He would ensure it was perfect for her.

* * *

><p>"I pledge to serve and protect you at all times, to act to the best of my ability and strengths in the defence of you and of those you love. I swear that I will keep you from harm, and that I will protect your life with my own. Will you accept my oath?" She glanced up very slightly, just enough that she could see Princess Serenity's face. She seemed uncomfortable, as though something Minako had said had made her nervous. Still, to reject the oath would be to say that Minako was inadequate as a Guardian, that she was unfit for her position, and that was not something Serenity would do.<p>

"I accept your power and your friendship, Guardian Venus, sixth of your name. Arise." As Minako stood, a chain of fine golden links flashed into existence around her waist, proof of her title as leader of the Inner Guardians, and the gathered royalty applauded her as she moved back to her seat.

Next, Ami knelt before the Princess and spoke her own pledge with barely a quiver.

* * *

><p>She had spoken about the pledge with her mother the previous week, when she had been to visit King Phoebus with Serenity. Her mother had told her to do as she always did.<p>

"Trust your judgement. Keep it simple, and make sure you mean every word of it. The oath of a Guardian is not something that should ever be broken. I trust you, Ami… and I am proud of you."

* * *

><p>"I pledge my life for you and for the alliance, that I may protect and serve you to the best of my abilities, that I may keep your enemies at bay and ensure the security of the Silver Alliance. Will you accept my oath?"<p>

"I accept your oath with great humility. Arise, Guardian Mercury, second of your name." Makoto brushed past Ami as she moved into her place.

* * *

><p>There had been no one for Makoto to talk to about her oath. She couldn't talk to her mother about anything anymore, it seemed, her new station in life setting them so far apart it felt as though a chasm had opened up between them.<p>

Her father? She'd barely been able to say five words in front of him, and at least two of those had been her own name. How could she ask him what was best to say? Makoto found herself longing for a family she could talk to, a mother and father who would hold her, laugh with her and be there for her.

* * *

><p>"I vow to shield and protect you from harm," she said, stumbling slightly over the words, nervous as she was. "To stand between you and those who would do you harm, and to defend you with my life. I vow to be there for you whenever I am needed, no matter the cause. Will you accept my oath?"<p>

"I accept your oath and your loyalty, Guardian Jupiter, fourth of your name, arise."

Finally, Sailor Mars was the only one left to take the oath, the first Guardian of her planet ever to do so. There was great pressure on her this day, and her hand shook as she knelt down before the Princess.

* * *

><p>The oath had to perfect. It had to be fierce, passionate, and beautiful as her Guardian planet. She had to let the Alliance know what it meant to be from Mars, what it meant to be Guardian of a fledgling planet, only now rebuilding from the ruins of their old home.<p>

Rei thought upon the words of her oath as she trained, thought of them as, for the first time, Setsuna trained them in offence. They came to her, little by little, as she fought with flame and bow, and in the evenings when she stared into the fireplace that was as close as she could come to the sacred fire of home.

* * *

><p>"I vow this day to protect you and to stand unwavering before any who would mean you harm. I pledge my strength, my passion and my heart to the alliance. Will you accept my oath?"<p>

"I accept your strength and your passion," Serenity intoned, "Arise, Guardian Mars, the first of your name."

And that was it. Their futures were now officially sealed. Even if the decision had long since been made for them, it was now truly official, not just a mark upon the skin, and powers drawn from a planetary body… now it was words and promises. Looking at Princess Serenity, Minako made a vow to herself – she would do anything… everything… to keep the Princess smiling.

She was distracted from her reverie when, one by one, the planetary rulers moved to the front of the crowd to announce the most important oaths taken on their own worlds that year. She watched the representative of Mercury without really listening, but when her mother moved forward she noticed how throughout her entire speech her eyes flickered between Minako and Rei. She was the mother of two planetary guardians, Minako thought idly. She imagined that was not something her mother ever let anyone forget.

Next, the Martian king moved forward, reading from his papers in calm, clipped tones. He didn't remind Minako of Rei in the slightest. Perhaps they looked a little similar, but he had none of Rei's passion, and from the sounds of it he was totally lacking in her bad temper and disastrous stubborn streak.

Next to speak was King Jove, and Minako was not the only one taken aback by his words.

"I, King Jove the third of Jupiter," he began, "Do hereby acknowledge paternity of Kino Makoto, daughter of Kino Sumiko. From this day forth let her be recognised across the Silver alliance as Princess Makoto, Guardian Jupiter, fourth of her name."

Glancing across the row, Minako saw Makoto looking determinately down into her lap. There was no surprise upon her face – she had known this was coming.

For the most part, Minako tuned out the remainder of the ceremony, listening only every now and again. The whole thing was rather repetitive, she had decided. Finally, once the King of Neptune had had his say, Minako thought that would be it.

Unfortunately for them all, this was not the case. King Phoebus rose to his feet and took Queen Serenity's hand. Knowing what she knew now, Minako narrowed her eyes at him and at Serenity, seeing the slight traces of nervousness in the both of them, of anger in him and longing in her. The signs were infinitesimal. Had she not known, the only thing that could possibly have given away that something was wrong was Princess Serenity, who was looking determinately anywhere but at the pair of them. Clearly, she knew what was coming next.

"Now, as is traditional," Queen Serenity said in her ringing voice, "My husband and I shall renew our wedding vows."

Minako felt as though someone had just landed a blow to her stomach (something she'd experienced more than once during Setsuna's very thorough training), and she couldn't even begin to imagine how Princess Serenity felt about this. What was the point? Why keep up the charade?

She watched, trying her best not to look furious, as the vows were exchanged, as a quick and almost cursory kiss was shared. She kept her eyes fixed on the pair still even as the assembled crowd began to disperse.

Finally, when Princess Serenity hurried from the room, she left, following her Princess. Unsurprisingly, Ami came with her, but she was more surprised to see Rei and Makoto behind her. They dropped their fukus as they ran, returning to the plain clothes they had worn for the two hours of training Setsuna had made them undergo that morning.

"She'll be in the gardens," Makoto said quietly, "With the roses."

When they found Serenity, she was not crying. She was staring into the sky, towards the distant Earth, and everything about her screamed of someone who was lost, who didn't know their place. She was someone whose world seemed upside down.

"I don't understand," she said quietly. "Why would they renew a vow, knowing it was a lie."

"She's doing it because she loves him," Minako sighed, moving to sit down beside Serenity. "Him… that I don't understand."

"To save face," Rei replied without looking at Minako. "He's doing it so he doesn't look bad in front of the Alliance members – presentation is everything," she added, mimicking one of her father's favourite little adages. "When he's married to Queen Serenity, then he's King of the Alliance – only she has more power than he does in terms of politics. If they separated he'd be stuck – he'd never belong anywhere."

"I don't want him to belong anywhere!" Serenity shouted. "I don't want him anywhere near her! And I want… I mean…" she couldn't quite find the right words to express her feelings. Truly she didn't know what she felt about her mother at the moment. It was as though she was hovering just outside of reality, watching someone else live through it. She just wanted to be somewhere else.

For a brief moment she remembered the beautiful palace of marble, the bright and lush land that hung so far above them in the sky… and she felt something pull at her heart, tugging her away from the silver stemmed golden roses of the moon. She felt hands cling to her, as though they were trying to hold her in place, but they weren't strong enough and instead they came with her.

They crashed together into a patch of colour –deep reds and dark greens. "Ouch!" Someone exclaimed. Serenity saw a thorny stem mere inches from her face and carefully began to extract herself from the rosebush. She caught her breath as she spotted a full red blossom, the petals catching the silver moonlight above it – she had never seen anything as beautiful in her entire life.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Minako moaned, managing to pull herself out of the bush and plucking thorns from her dress, "Not again! Serenity, you promised! You promised you wouldn't come back!"

"Come back?" Rei asked apprehensively, sitting up, "Come back where?" her eyes widened as she caught sight of the moon above them. "Oh. OHHH."

"I have to admit," came a voice from a little way up the garden, "I've seen some strange things in my time… but I think five girls appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the palace rose garden might just top the list as one of the strangest." Minako froze. Slowly, while the others paused in their attempts to extricate themselves from the flowers, she turned.

The young man before them was short but muscular, with short blond hair that fell past his ears in loose curls. He wore a dark black uniform trimmed in red and, judging by the way he was leaning against the palace wall so casually, he was reasonably important around the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**:D Updates will dry up a little now - busy time for me at the moment. I do hope to keep updating, however, so feel free to bug me if they don't come. :)**

**Thank you for your kind words, and constructive criticism, on the last chapter - but seriously, there's no need to message me with criticism. Stick it in the reviews, I write fanfic to improve as a writer, I don't mind others seeing/knowing what I've done wrong. :D**

* * *

><p>Minako felt as though she stood gaping for far longer than she should have done. She was Guardian Venus of the Silver Alliance, Leader of the Planetary Guardians… and she froze. Behind her, the others slowly freed themselves from the roses and closed around Serenity, leaving her at the front – the message was clear. <em>You're in charge. You think of something.<em>

Minako thought she heard a very quiet snort. Rei, of course. Her temper simmered a little inside. Rei, who thought she knew better than everyone around her. "Identify yourself," she said to the strange man. He didn't fit the build of anyone she'd ever met before. The Venutian's were pale and blond, the Mercurian's paler still and with decidedly odd hair colours. Martian's had darker skin, except their half-venusian Princess, and raven hair, while the inhabitants of Jupiter had storm weathered skin and brown hair. Those who lived on the moon? Well they were just different entirely.

This man, however, had sandy hair – looking at him, Minako realised it was the same colour as that of Warrior Uranus, and lightly tanned skin. Remembering the red headed Beryl, whose skin was of a similar hue, Minako began to get an idea of what the inhabitants of Earth looked like.

"I," the man said with a smile, "I am Jadeite, Second of the Shitennou. And you are?" By the way he said his title, Minako knew instantly that her initial judgement had been correct – this man was _very_ important.

"I am Minako," she began after a moment, "Head of the Guard to Lady Serenity." Her mind raced ahead. They couldn't fit in here, that was for certain, but Earth was large. It certainly wasn't the largest planet within the solar system, but it was the most widely inhabited. "We have travelled a considerable distance."

"Yes, I can tell," Jadeite said with a smirk. "And your friends?"

"Ami, Makoto and Rei," she replied, "Also Guardians to the Lady Serenity, who you see before you." She stepped aside, but cast a warning glare at Serenity. _Be careful_, she tried to say, _Stay close_.

"Greetings, Lady Serenity," Jadeite said, bowing a little and taking her hand, brushing the back lightly with a kiss – was that an Earth custom? Minako worried anxiously. "I assume that you have a purpose in your visit to the palace gardens? They are not simply open to the public."

"I apologise," Serenity said quietly, looking up to meet his eyes, "It was not my intention to trespass, and my guards may not be held responsible for my actions."

"Very well, Lady Serenity," Jadeite said, smiling graciously, "Although I'm afraid I cannot let you leave without at least taking you to pay respects to the family in residence." If possible, Serenity's lunarian skin actually paled.

"Please, Lord Jadeite, lead on." She allowed him to take her arm, much to the consternation of all the Guardian's following behind. Minako flashed a glance at them, and silent understanding passed between herself, Ami and Makoto. She wasn't entirely sure what Rei was thinking, but then she'd never really tried before.

They reached the double doors to the palace and the soldiers either side stood straight as they passed, raising their hands to their foreheads in a strange gesture Minako didn't recognise. Jadeite nodded to them, but they didn't relax until he was past them.

The inside of the castle was just as grand as the outside. It was very different to the palace upon the moon, were simplicity was key. Here the white walls were covered with vast tapestries, the floors carpeted in thick rugs that Minako's sandals slid into as she walked. Serenity's formal dress fitted right in, but Minako and the others felt distinctly out of place in their own, plainer garments.

They walked through many hallways, each lavishly decorated. The windows they passed showed them the vast green countryside that partly surrounded the castle, and the bustling city that bordered the rest.

As they walked, and while keeping a careful eye upon their host, Ami was surreptitiously keeping a hand in her pocket, taping gently at the keys of her computer and mapping the paths they had taken. Already she was fairly certain they were being led a more convoluted route than was perhaps necessary – had they not already passed that window once? Before she could think of a way to tell the others of her concerns, however, they reached their destination.

"After you, my Lady Serenity," Jadeite said, moving aside to let her through and indicating that her guard should follow. Jadeite stepped in after them and closed the door, leaving them in a much smaller room than any of them had anticipated. It was also the most sparsely decorated part of the palace they had yet seen. Before them were two more men. One of them wore the same black uniform as Jadeite, only his was bordered with green. The other wore simple black trousers and a dark blue shirt, but the sword strapped to his waist and the hand that didn't stray far from it indicated to Minako that he was not to be underestimated.

"Jadeite," the man said, "Would you please introduce our guests?"

"Certainly, my Prince. This is the Lady Serenity, and her guard. They claim to be from distant lands."

"Claim?" the Prince said sharply, his eyes moving swiftly from face to face. "You do not believe them?"

"Certainly I don't, highness. For one thing, they appear to have no idea how uncommon magic is upon Earth."

Minako froze. It was true. She'd assumed it was just as common an occurance as it was across the Alliance – something that someone might look at, might shake their head and tut about, but certainly not something anyone would consider unusual.

"Very well." The Prince appraised them, his eyes raking each of them in turn. Finally, he spoke to his companion. "Zoisite, tell me about them."

"They are powerful, highness – exceedingly so."

"Compared to our own soldiers?"

"Level with the Shitennou, in the case of those four," he pointed at each of the Guardians in turn, "But that one…" his voice trailed off as he looked towards Serenity, a slight frown forming between his eyes.

"Serenity," Minako said calmly, "I truly think it's time we left."

"You won't be able to leave," the Prince informed them. "This room is strengthened by the power of the Golden Crystal, nothing can break through it."

Minako ignored him. She didn't know what this "Golden Crystal" was, but there was no doubt in her mind that it must pale into significance compared to the Silver Crystal and the power of the Alliance.

"Serenity?" Minako hissed, looking at the Princess. Beads of sweat lined her forehead and she was swaying slightly on the spot. She fell suddenly, giving them no warning and it was Makoto who leapt forward to catch her with a strangled cry. "Princess!"

"She's cold!" she exclaimed, eyes flashing as she looked up at the Prince. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing…" he began, looking just as perplexed as they did furious. Before Minako could speak, a flash of red light filled the room and Guardian Mars leapt at him, teeth beared and a scream ripped from her chest.

She was met in mid-air by a blurred form of black and red as Jadeite moved to defend the Prince. "Rei stop it!" Minako screamed, heart beating too fast against her ribs.

"There are more of us!" Rei shouted back, grappling with Jadeite, her eyes flashing flames, "We can take them."

"No!" Minako shouted. "I order you to stop this instant!" Rei ignored her, twisting so that Jadeite was flung over her shoulder. He moved fluidly to land upon his feet.

"It's the room," Ami said over the noise, "It's cutting her off from the Silver Crystal, there's no contact between the two of them. Minako strode to the back of the room and tried to open the door – it would not budge. She glanced down at Ami and nodded. "Makoto, now." Green light filled the room, but Guardian Jupiter did not join Mars as she leapt at Jadeite. Instead she grabbed her around the waist, restraining her.

"We apologise," Minako said, turning to look at the Prince, "We will leave you in peace if you would only open the door. As soon as Serenity is well we shall go, and you need never see us again."

"You have given me no motivation to do you any favours," the Prince said, eyes fixed upon Rei, now hanging sullenly between her comrades.

"I will give you your motivation," Ami said quietly from where she knelt beside Serenity. "If you do not open the door now, she will die. If she dies, the entire weight of the Silver Alliance will bear down upon you and the Earth shall be obliterated. There is no power in this universe that can withstand the might of the Silver Crystal." She looked up at him, her eyes calm but cold as ice. "Please. Open the door."

"Highness," Zoisite whispered, his voice inaudible to all but the Prince, "I would heed their words – this Lady Serenity of theirs bears great power, stronger even than that you yourself currently hold. There is no telling how strong this crystal of theirs is." There was a beat, a slight moment of hesitation, and the Prince nodded. Zoisite moved behind them and pressed a hand to the door, which swung open. Ami allowed her fuku to form and gently lifted Princess Serenity into the air before carrying her out of the room.

"Guardian Mars," Minako said coldly, striding forward to face Rei. "As leader of the Planetary Guardians I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed me. You made your oath only this morning – did it mean so little to you?" she made no attempt to hide the disgust upon her face as she turned and headed after the Ami and Serenity.

Already Serenity was looking healthier. She was fully conscious and standing, leaning only very slightly upon Ami. "Do you think you could get us all out of here?" Minako asked quietly. Serenity shook her head, clearly still quite dizzy.

"Lady Serenity?" The Prince had followed them out of the room with Jadeite and Zoisite, the latter of whom appeared to whispering counsel in his ear. "I apologise for any harm done to you – we were unaware of the effect the Golden Crystal's shield would have upon you. We will allow you and two members of your guard – chosen by my own Shitennou," his expression brooked no argument, "To remain with us while you rest. I will send your other companions home with my own power."

Minako didn't like the plan. "We would prefer, Prince, if you would send the five of us back."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible. I do not bear the Golden Crystal, I have only a small fraction of its power – I will be unable to return more than two of you until tomorrow at least."

"Very well," Minako said, "But I insist that I remain with Serenity."

"I would agree with the young lady's decision," Zoisite said quietly. "She is the strongest of the guard, and it is fair to leave the Lady Serenity well protected, given what has transpired. I would also suggest that this one," he indicated Ami, "Remains behind as well. She is the weakest, closer in power to myself than to any other Shitennou. With the Lady Serenity weakened as she is, any fight that broke out would be evenly matched." The Prince nodded and turned, looking at Makoto and Rei.

"Where is it you wish to be sent?" he asked, his voice cold as he regarded Rei.

"The moon," she shot back, glaring darkly. There was a moment of silence, and then Jadeite burst out laughing.

"You must admit, highness," he said with a grin, "They are funny."

"I wasn't joking," Rei replied, "Send me to the moon; I've had enough of this place."

There were, Minako thought acidly, times where she seriously wanted to strangle Rei. "Is there a particular part of the moon you wish to be sent to," the Prince asked, the hint of a smile upon his lips.

"I can show you where to send them," Serenity said, her tired eyes resting upon his for a moment. She moved slowly away from Ami and towards a window, looking up at the sky where the moon hung, almost full. She closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath and holding out a hand behind her. "Take my hand, Prince."

Zoisite looked as though he was about to object, but the Prince hushed him and did as Serenity had bid. There was silence in the hall for a moment, and then a soft golden light began to form around Makoto and Rei. After a moment they were gone. Ami typed furiously on her computer and then sighed with relief. "They made it," she said, "They've materialised only a short distance from where we left."

"Thank you," Serenity said smiling very slightly at the Prince. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"My name?" he smiled slightly, as though bemused by her words, "My name, Lady Serenity, is Endymion."

* * *

><p><strong>They met! Finally!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short chapter to reassure you that I am still here! Very busy at the moment, with one thing and another, but here you go!**

* * *

><p>The rooms they had been given overlooked the palace gardens, and Serenity was resting on the balcony. Minako stood guard over her, with Jadeite on duty at the door, and Ami was with Prince Endymion and Zoisite. Endymion had suggested the arrangement, pointing at that this way everyone could keep an eye on what everyone else was doing.<p>

The culture on Earth, Ami soon discovered, was radically different to that on the moon. While they had their hierarchy, the Terrans were far stricter in relation to it than they were in the Alliance. She wondered, for a moment, how they would react if they heard of Jupiter's origins, or the ways of life upon Venus.

Zoisite seemed to playing the role of Endymion's personal guard for the day – a role that would now be played for Serenity by a Planetary Guardian now that they had sworn their vows. "Tell me," Zoisite said as they followed Endymion through the palace, "About these people upon the moon. Or," he added quickly, "What you feel comfortable talking about." Ami thought for a moment. They knew about the moon, and the Alliance had been mentioned. All in all, Earth was not a threat to the power of Queen Serenity. Perhaps telling them of the full power of the Alliance would in fact gain them an upper hand in any further contact – not, of course, that she relished that idea.

"I myself have only lived upon the Moon for a few weeks, Lord Zoisite," she said eventually, "I am a Mercurian, by birth."

"Mercurian?" he asked, a frown upon his brow, "Please, explain."

"Mercury is the innermost planet of the Solar system," Ami began, "Although it isn't actually a natural planet – Queen Serenity built it herself with the Silver Crystal, in order that the unusual solar activity that was registered at the time might be more properly investigated."

"She built a planet?"

"Yes," Ami said nodded, "Although it was simply intended as a scientific outpost. It became a planet of its own relatively recently, and is ruled over by an elected council."

"Fascinating," Zoisite replied, without even the slightest hint of sarcasm colouring his voice. "Are there many other planets in the… I'm sorry, what did you call it?"

"The Silver Alliance," Ami reminded him. "There are seven planets, and the moon."

"Seven planets! And they are all nearby?" he asked incredulously.

"We would say they were," Ami replied after thinking for a moment, "But only because we have developed ways to travel between them with ease. For your people, it would take years to travel between the planets, and there would be other problems to tackle first such as…" She stopped when she realised Prince Endymion was no longer walking ahead of them, but instead waited at the end of the corridor, somewhat expectantly.

"Zoisite!" He called, and the young man hurried forwards. It was only in the relationship of the Prince and his guards that Ami had noted a decidedly relaxed attitude between people of such disparate ranks, she thought as Zoisite stopped a short distance from Endymion.

"How about we practise a little in the gardens?" Endymion asked, "Give Princess Serenity some entertainment while she rests. You and your companion would, naturally, be welcome to join us, my Lady Mercury."

"You should talk with Guardian Venus, highness," Ami said after a moment, "It is her position to make such a decision."

"Very well," Endymion said, nodding, "Then let us pay a visit to Princess Serenity."

Ami was unsurprised when, barely minutes later, she and Minako were standing in the gardens, facing the Shitennou and Endymion across a small, sandy arena. It would be good, Minako had reasoned, to show the Terrans their power.

Still, something Zoisite had said earlier lurked in the back of Ami's mind. _Closer in power to myself than to any other Shitennou._ To her, that suggested there might well be Shitennou more powerful than she was herself, quite possibly Jadeite, if he was the second strongest. Although Zoisite had said Minako was the strongest of the four Guardians… she wondered how powerful the first of the Shitennou might be.

"First bout," Jadeite called from across the small arena, "Myself and the Lady Venus, if she will consent."

"If my Princess allows," Venus replied, turning to Serenity. The Princess was seated at an ornate table set with food and drink, watching curiously – she had never actually seen the Guardians fight.

"Of course," she said, a glint in the corner of her eye, "But only if she plans on winning!"

"As you insist, Princess Serenity," Minako replied with a smile, falling back to formality in the presence of the unfamiliar Terrans.

"What rules do you set, Lady Venus?" Endymion asked.

"No power limits," she said, "Fight until submission."

"Jadeite?"

"I accept the terms." There was a grin on his face as he shed his jacket and stepped into the arena. Minako allowed her fuku to form and followed suit.

"Let the bout commence," Endymion called, moving to sit with Serenity at the table in order to watch the fight. Ami, meanwhile, pulled out her computer so that she could analyse Jadeite's moves and techniques – there might well be something they could incorporate into their own style. From the corner of her eye, she could see Zoisite with his eyes fixed upon Minako, perhaps hoping something similar.

The pair eyes each other across the arena, waiting to see who would break and attack first. Finally, Minako lunged to the side, only to move back as Jadeite reacted. He moved forward and black lightening crackled across his palms. Minako was ahead, however, and as he moved to correct himself she raised her hand, orange energy gathering at the tip of her finger.

"Crescent Beam!" she shouted, sending a blast of energy straight at her enemy. Jadeite ducked, but only just in time, the attack blowing his hair as it passed over him. He grinned as he straightened up, electricity now sparking on his arms as he charged at Minako. She tried to feint again, but he didn't fall for it. When he was barely five metres from her, he raised his hands and unleashed the power that had gathered there.

Diving to the side, Minako once again allowed power to gather at the tips of her fingers, orange light spilling like liquid from her outstretched hand, "Rolling heart vibration!" Jadeite crossed his arms before himself, facing the attack head on. He skidded backwards in the sand, his feet creating deep grooves in the terrain, but he bore the brunt of Minako's power before retaliating once more with his own. As he had done, Minako took the attack, hunching down so that much of it passed around her. As she crouched, she gathered power in her right hand and, the moment Jadeite's attack dissipated, she unleashed it.

"Venus love me chain!" A long, golden chain span out of her palm and caught Jadeite round the feet, bringing him crashing to the ground with a thump. Minako pulled on the chain and it tightened around his legs.

"Submit?" she asked, moving forward, grinning as much as Jadeite had been only a moment before.

"It appears I have no choice," he laughed, as the chain snaked around his arms, "But it won't be so easy next time, Lady Venus." She offered him a hand to help him stand.

"Please, Princess Minako will suffice." She smiled again at the slightly stupefied look on his face. "Oh, we're all Princesses," she laughed, "Did we not mention that?" Her fuku fell away, and the sweat she'd worked up during battle vanished with it. She was still out of breath, and from the side Zoisite wondered whether injuries sustained would remain following the de-transformation – certainly that would prove advantageous in prolonged battles.

"Princess Ami," Endymion said, rising from his seat, "I would be honoured to train with you, if the Princess Serenity allows."

"Please go ahead," Serenity said, grinning. Her energy seemed to be coming back to her, and she watched eagerly as both Ami and Endymion stepped onto the battle field.

"This feels unfair," Minako sighed, taking Endymion's abandoned seat. "Ami's powers are nearly entirely defensive, she's a team player, not a lone fighter."

"Aw, give her a chance at least!" Serenity exclaimed, "Maybe she'll surprise you."

Jadeite stepped forward and began to count down. "Three, two, one… begin!"

Unlike the previous battle, there was no pause for assessment of the opponent. Ami launched straight into action, raising both hands above her head. "Shabon spray!" she shouted, a thick white spreading from her hands and obscuring the arena.

"I can't see!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I can," Minako said, speaking quietly so that neither of the fighter's would hear her. "The Prince is blinded, but he's keeping on the move so that he's a harder target. Ami's analysing his movements with that little computer of hers.

Soft, golden light filtered through the fog. "Ooh, that's the Prince," Minako whispered, "He's using his power to let himself see through the fog." Endymion drew his sword and leapt forward at Ami, who moved backwards, ducking and dodging as Setsuna had taught her.

"Come on Ami!" Minako shouted, "Show him what for!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami shouted.

"Wow!" Minako was bouncing in her seat. "That's the first time I've ever seen Ami use an offensive technique!"

"Is she doing well?" Serenity asked.

"Well enough," Minako shrugged, "But Prince Endymion is going to win."

Sure enough, it was within minutes that Ami found herself on the ground, the point of Endymion's sword levelled at her chest. "Yeild?" the Prince asked as the fog finally dissipated.

"I yield," she said, nodding slightly. Endymion sheathed his weapon and helped her to her feet.

"Come," he said, smiling at her, Minako and Serenity. "It is almost dinner time. Let us retire and clean ourselves up."

As he spoke, Minako realised she was starving. She had not eaten since breakfast before that days ceremony. For a brief moment, she wondered how Makoto and Rei were faring back on the Moon. Hopefully they had thought of a decent excuse for Serenity's prolonged absence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long - I wasn't quite sure what Minako's revelation was going to be, and now that I've got it I want to be very sure I don't trivialise it. I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter, but I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, so here it is. :) Thanks to everyone who left a review since the last chapter - I'd really appreciate some constructive feedback here as well! Or just let me know if you like it (or not) that's always cool. :P**

**EDITED: This chapter bugged me so much I cannot even explain it. The end is now longer and more fleshed out, hope it works better now! Hoping to update this periodically.**

* * *

><p>"She'd better be back soon," Rei growled, scowling as she paced across the room once more. "Her mother's going to insist on a visit sooner rather than later." Makoto did not reply. She had learnt that when Rei paced, you left her to it for the sake of sanity.<p>

"I can't believe that jumped up tramp sent me back here," she was muttering to herself. "Thinks she's so high and mighty just because her planet was the first in the Alliance, hah! What a joke." Makoto fidgeted uncomfortably, wishing that Serenity would hurry up and return. It was late, and the party that followed the ceremony was in full swing not too far away. They were waiting in the lounge of Serenity's suite, a large room of white stone and silver furnishings.

Rei was just about to launch into another tirade when there was a flash of silver light, heralding the return of Serenity, Venus and Mercury. Makoto saw a vein begin to throb in Rei's forehead as she realised that the three of them were laughing, but had no time to intervene.

"About time!" Rei nearly shouted. "Have you any idea how much grief they've been giving us?" she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and towards the balcony, indicating the party that had now spread to the garden. "Every thirty seconds it's '_Is Serenity ready for the ball yet?_' or '_Serenity should really come and join us, it's getting late.'" _

"I'm here now," Serenity said, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "We can be down in minutes," she yawned, and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Serenity, you're exhausted," Ami said quietly, "You should rest – ask to speak with your mother and beg absence from the party. If she thinks you're not quite well, it will give you good reason to have been avoiding the celebrations."

"That sounds like a really good idea." She yawned again, and moved to the corner, where a delicate golden rope hung down from the ceiling. She pulled on the bell and then settled down upon the nearest settee.

Ami and Minako allowed their transformations to drop just before the door opened and a maid entered. "Yes, Princess Serenity?" she asked, bowing.

"Could you please tell my mother that I am indisposed," she yawned widely as she spoke, making a valiant effort to keep going. "I find myself too ill to attend the party tonight."

"I will pass the message on, your highness." Serenity nodded her thanks and waited until the girl had left the room before leaning back.

"I'm going to retire for the night."

"As you will, Princess," Minako said, smiling. "I will stay and guard your chambers."

"You don't need to do that!" Serenity exclaimed with a laugh.

"It's our job, Serenity," she reminded the young Princess. "One of us must be with you and on guard at all times."

"Oh," Serenity seemed unsure of what to say, and glanced at each of their faces in turn. When she looked towards Makoto, the tall girl blushed and looked down at her feet. "You've been guarding me for hours now," she said after a while, "I would prefer if you rested."

"Very well then, highness," Minako replied, "Then may I suggest Guardian Jupiter takes the watch?"

"I suppose," Serenity said sullenly. Minako turned to smile at Makoto, who appeared stunned. "Mercury will relieve you in a few hours," she said, before turning and heading out of the room.

* * *

><p>As they were now full time Guardians, they could only train together if Serenity was present. As such, an arrangement was made for Serenity to take her lessons in the grand crystal chamber at the top of the palace. They trained for five or six hours every day, and Minako set up a rota which had either herself, Makoto or Ami simply observing and sitting with the Princess while the remaining three trained with Setsuna.<p>

From the beginning Rei was clearly unhappy with this arrangement, but she said nothing and Setsuna made no comment. She did as she always had done, and continued to train them with ruthless and unforgiving efficiency. Every session left them exhausted, but they kept at it relentlessly, determined to do their jobs properly.

The camaraderie between Ami, Makoto and Minako grew with surprising speed over the following weeks. Ami was still quiet, and always the last to give her opinion, but the others had begun to turn to her first when devising strategies or if they needed the solution to a particularly difficult problem. Makoto was surprised when Minako turned to her for advice on how to handle more low key jobs, tasks that would require them to go into public places discreetly.

"You've seen a lot more of that side of the alliance than the rest of us," Minako explained, smiling brightly. It was evening on the moon, and Ami was guarding the Princess. The two of them were in the gardens, enjoying the soft breeze. "I mean, even if Ami isn't technically a Princess, she was still on Mercury and they don't really have anything in the way of a class system there, so she's about as clueless as I am."

Makoto nodded thoughtfully. "I think discreet could be more of a problem for some of us than others," she said, gesturing to the markings that ran up the side of her face.

"Hmm, it's true," Minako replied thoughtfully. "I mean, mine are easy enough to hide, and all Ami has to do is wear a high collar. We'll need to think about it, anyway." She grinned, "Maybe Ami can think of something."

Of course, while they grew closer, Rei grew further and further away from them. Every day she grew more incensed that Minako refused to include her in the rota, and her ire spread to Ami and Makoto as well, angry that they should be involved where she was not. She had proven herself stronger than Ami long ago, so why was it she was the one left out?

It all came back to Minako, Rei knew. The bitch was enjoying every moment of this, she was quite sure. Still, she kept quiet and trained. There would be a moment, she was sure, when she could stand up to Minako, and she would be ready when it came.

Three weeks after their inadvertent visit to Earth, the four of them were in Princess Serenity's chambers. Serenity and Makoto were sitting on the bed, the newly appointed Princess of Jupiter quietly brushing Serenity's long silver tresses. Minako, on duty, was standing by the wall in her uniform, but she was joining in with the discussion at hand. Even Rei, who was sat a little further away than the rest, was listening as Ami spoke.

"Normal make-up doesn't cover the marks," she said, "But I formulated this for exactly that purpose. It's quite thick, but more importantly it's made using some of my own power – water that I produced from the air. It covers my own marks quite well, although I'm not sure how well it will work for the rest of you – perhaps your own variation would require some of your own power?"

"That's a really interesting idea," Minako said thoughtfully. "Why don't we try some of that on one of us, see what happens?"

"I'll do it," Makoto volunteered, setting down Serenity's brush and standing, holding a hand out for the pot. Ami passed it to her, and she took a small amount, rubbing it over the green vine that crawled down her face.

The mark was gone for a second, but very quickly began to fade into sight, almost as if it were dissolving the cream she'd just wiped over it. "I'll work on creating something for all three of you then," Ami said, smiling at each of them in turn.

Serenity, beaming, exclaimed, "You're amazing Ami!"

Ami blushed scarlet, and stammered out her next sentence. "Makoto, do you have something I could mix with the base pot, something of your power?"

"How about this?" Makoto said, curling her hand into a fist and then opening it to produce a single oak leaf.

"That should do," Ami replied thoughtfully, taking the leaf and moving with it to Serenity's vanity table, where her mortar and pestle sat. Carefully, she crushed the leaf and mixed it in with the base of the concealer.

"Try it now." She handed to the pot to Makoto, who spread it over her tattoo. They waited to see if it reappeared, but it did not.

"Brilliant!" Serenity squealed, clapping her hands together. "Now we can go outside the palace occasionally without the whole fanfare."

"Not too often please, Princess," Minako said, "It would still be a safety concern."

"Hmmph."

They chatted in a circular fashion for an hour or so, before Serenity decided she was tired, and wished to sleep. Ami took over from Minako, so the other three left, heading back to their chambers.

As they reached Rei's room, the first they came to as they left Serenity's, Minako stopped. "You go on ahead, Makoto," she said. "Rei and I need to talk."

Makoto glanced at the Princess of Mars, nodded, and hurried away as quickly as she could without being impolite.

"Can I come in?" Minako asked Rei, indicating her bedroom door. Rei simply shrugged and headed inside, leaving the door open. Minako closed it after herself.

She'd let her uniform fade when Ami had taken over as guard, so she wore the plain clothes most of the Guardian Senshi now wore when off duty – the plain grey shirt of a guard, paired with simple black shoes and a black skirt.

"You're angry that I haven't included you on the rota," Minako stated, looking directly at Rei.

"Well, no shit," came the angry reply. "I'm stronger than Ami, and easily as strong as Makoto and you know it!"

"Ami is the most defensively capable of all of us," Minako replied calmly, "And is therefore the _most_ qualified to guard the Princess."

"Are you saying I'm not qualified?!"

"No. I'm saying I don't trust you in that position."

"What?!" Rei spluttered. "I've done nothing…"

"Since you got to the moon except isolate yourself from the others and do your best to undermine me as leader. Just because you don't like me, doesn't mean you get to choose what orders to obey, like you did on Earth." She was silent for a while, and then she sighed. "I never told any of you where my tattoo was, did I?"

"What?" Rei asked flatly.

"I never related the story of how I discovered I was a Guardian Senshi. I'll admit, it's not as sensational as Makoto's, but then what is."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"My mother… our mother, I should say, has certain standards that those around her should live up to. I'm guessing you've come into contact with more than a few of them, over the years." She paused again, but this time Rei didn't interrupt.

"As heir to the Venusian throne, I had to live up to all my mother's expectations of me – how I should look, how I should dress, how I should wear my hair, even the people I was allowed to be seen with in public were all dictated by her." Minako seemed to be steeling herself, working up the courage to say the next part of the story.

"Even… even the people I took to my bed were approved by my mother. On Venus, physical love is something we don't view with shame, and not something we traditionally keep to ourselves."

Rei shifted slightly on her feet – she had the uncomfortable feeling she knew where this story was headed.

"Don't get me wrong," Minako said hurriedly, seeing Rei's expression. "The mindset is different on Mars... well it's different everywhere but Venus. Sex isn't something taboo there, it's just another recreational habit. It's an open expression of love and trust, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da."

"But your mother..." Rei began.

"Mostly it was her telling me who _couldn't_ go in my room," Minako said ruefully. "But occasionally she would strongly _suggest_ individuals. Those of high rank, or important political figures she wanted leverage with."

"That's..." Rei struggled to find the words. "Despicable," she said finally.

"She never forced me," Minako said firmly. "That's a rule that's enforced _very_ strongly on Venus, for reasons I'm sure I don't need to go into."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Rei asked.

"Have you ever bedded anyone, Rei?" Minako asked bluntly.

"I... well..." Rei blushed a shade of scarlet that put the skirt of her uniform to shame.

"I thought so. See, it's an amazing thing. It's love and trust and all those things people say it is, but it's also vulnerability. You don't get much more vulnerable than that. That night, it was a Venusian nobleman. Mama said he was very important and I should get to know him. That meant bed him."

"That doesn't sound much like you had a choice. The Venusian Queen... our mother... she can be..."

"Overbearing? Obnoxious? Yeah, I guess. I always felt like I had to please her, and she knew that. I guess she used it against me. That's why I played the game. I wore the skimpy dresses, I over did my make up. I _wanted_ her to love me the way she loved everyone else, but I never felt that she did. Venus is meant to celebrate love, but to me it always felt like they worship a fascimile of it more than the actual thing itself. Sleeping with anything that moves isn't love, it's lust."

She moved over to the window, looking out at the planet in the sky above them. "The marks _burned_ as they appeared. Physically it hurt, and I was screaming and he didn't care. I'm fairly certain he enjoyed it." Minako turned to face Rei, who only realised that Minako had unbuttoned her shirt moments before it fell to the floor. Golden marks trailed down her left breast, cupping it. They were small hearts, linked by golden swirls and spirals. Minako turned again, and Rei saw a second mark that ran down her spine, connected to the first only tenuously by a single golden thread.

Minako stood silently for a while, her eyes examining Rei as she traced the marks with her own purple ones. Eventually she bent down to pick up her shirt. Rei wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond to this. What did it have to do with anything? And yet, at the same time, guilt clawed at her stomach even as she tried to squash it down.

"You're the first person I've told about this," Minako said, laughing slightly, nervously. "Setsuna said if I told any of you, I should tell everyone, so I'll do that soon. I don't resent my mother… at least, I don't think I do. It's just the way things are on Venus, and she's as much a product of that as I am. You hate me because I'm her daughter, I know. You hate me, because you think I'm just the same as she is – but remember, you can't hate me as much as I hate myself."

She moved to the door without another word, leaving a dumbfounded Rei behind. Seconds passed before Rei hurried to the door, throwing it open and running down the hall.

She barrelled into Minako, holding her tight, crushing her. The word _family_ had never meant much to Rei outside of her father's wife, the woman she viewed as her true mother, but at that moment as she whispered a single word to Minako over and over again, she made a vow to herself – she would _make it_ mean more.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry I didn't understand sooner."


	11. Chapter 11

**There have been some slight alterations made to the previous chapter, so if you can still remember any of what happened you should probably acquaint yourself with the new version. As with Ready and Waiting, I apologise for my suck-itude and lack of updating. I really promise to try keep updates regularly now, for all those people who've stuck with it this far!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The following morning, away from the pomp of the previous day's ceremony, and of the ball, Queen Serenity waited in a small room near the back of the palace. She did not have to wait long – she'd been there only minutes when there was a solid knock on the door.<p>

"Enter," she instructed, and the door opened to reveal Setsuna. She was not alone, for clutching on to her hand was a young girl of maybe ten years, purple eyes wide with apprehension. This was only her second vow and clearly she was still nervous.

"When you are ready," Serenity said with a smile.

Without hesitation, Setsuna knelt before the Queen, her fuku flaring into life.

"I vow to stand guard between your kingdom and its foes, to protect those you hold dear… in this life and the next." Setsuna glanced up at the Queen, who was looking at her with a strange, almost scared, expression. Setsuna said nothing.

"I accept this vow," Serenity said at last, "Please rise, Watcher Pluto, the first and last of your name."

Next it was the girl's turn, and when her fuku burst into existence it was purple, the sleeves flaring like petals. "I vow to withhold my abilities," she said in a shaking voice, "To not unleash the Silence Glaive unless such a time comes when it is the only option left to us. I vow to protect the secrets of the Alliance with my dying breath." She was oddly composed for a child so young, and though her hands shook, her voice did not.

"I accept your vow. Please rise, Harbinger Saturn, first of your name."

* * *

><p>Rei began to take her shifts on the watch about a week after she and Minako had talked privately. She found herself keeping a close, careful eye upon the Venusian Princess, searching for any sign of unhappiness, but Minako seemed as upbeat and cheerful as ever – more so in fact. Ami and Makoto seemed relieved that Rei was now guarding Serenity as well, as it significantly decreased the tension, as well as lessening their own time spent on guard.<p>

Training progressed slowly, but as well as it ever had, and time began to slip away from them, days turning to weeks that in turn became months. Minako held true to her promise to Setsuna, and about a month after she'd told Rei her secret, she told the others as well.

Makoto had practically spat with fury, promising Minako that she'd take care of anyone who tried to treat her like that… like an object… ever again. Ami had promised Minako that she'd always be there, if she needed to talk, and Serenity had simply held Minako tight, and her embrace had portrayed what words never could.

_ You're safe now,_ it said, _You're with us, and none of them can touch you ever again._

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Princess?" Ami asked, looking over her book to where Serenity sat, gazing out of the window.<p>

"Hmm?" Serenity looked around and shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering what… what they're doing down there."

"You should put it out of your mind, Serenity," Minako said from where she sat across the room, feet tucked under herself. "You know we cannot return."

"Well we could," Serenity said with a sly smile.

"No," Minako replied, "Because we'd be stuck down there again, just like last time."

"I've been practising," Serenity said quietly, "You know I have. I could get us there and back, easily."

"It's risky, highness," Rei said. She was on guard, and so stood by the door in her uniform. "You can't know for certain, having only been there once. It's a distance far greater than you've ever tried to travel before."

"Maybe if I only took two of you…" Serenity began.

"Not an option," Rei and Minako said at the same time.

"But I could take the strongest two…" Serenity wheedled.

"No, Princess. It's best you put it out of your mind," Minako said firmly. "There are more important things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"There's your birthday ball tomorrow night!" Minako exclaimed, "Is that not enough?"

"We hold balls for _everything_," Serenity moaned, "And I dislike wearing heels. They make my feet sore."

"It just takes practice," Rei said smugly, from where she stood in a pair of small red heels, "Besides, you can't go barefoot everywhere." Serenity shot her a glare and Minako laughed. "Come on Serenity," she said softly. "Earth is literally a world away. You need to focus on the Moon, and on your people."

"Yeah, I know," Serenity said unhappily, gazing out of the window.

* * *

><p>When the following evening arrived, Serenity allowed herself to be dressed and made up. She wore a variation on her standard white dress, although this one was more ornate and decidedly less comfortable.<p>

"It's not so bad, Princess," Minako said from across the room. She wore white too, a simple dress she'd picked herself. It looked, Serenity thought, very comfortable. "Think, you could be Makoto."

Serenity giggled, remembering the look of horror on Makoto's face when the tailor her father had sent had returned with the dress he'd made for her. Makoto's figure was fuller than most and this was something the tailor had capitalised on when designing her dress. She'd yet to join them in Serenity's room, and the Princess suspected that this was due to embarrassment.

"The dress was quite provocative," Ami commented. She wore blue, a high necked, long sleeved dress that swept down to her feet, synched in at the waist with a belt of silver medallions.

"Calling it a dress is generous," Rei said with a laugh. Serenity had to admit she had a point. Rei's red dress was, in Serenity's opinion, easily the nicest in the room. Or maybe that was just something about Rei. She'd changed in the past few weeks – her expression had become softer, less aloof, and she was far prettier for it. Of course, Rei had been beautiful in the first place, but now she was radiant. Of course, that didn't mean they got on all the time. Quite the opposite in fact.

"Rei, don't be mean to Makoto," Serenity insisted.

"I'm not. I'm criticizing her father's tailor. That neckline was ridiculous."

"She's gorgeous enough to get away with it," Minako waved the comment aside. "She'd better be here soon though; we have to be downstairs any minute now."

"Maybe she'll come and meet us at the stairs?" Ami suggested, setting a bookmark between the pages of her textbook and closing it, pushing it back onto the vanity.

"Well we need to head over either way," Minako sighed. "Let's go."

"They moved slowly towards the ball, masks clutched in hand. The Masquerade had been Serenity's idea, suggested that morning and instantly implemented. Despite their initial scepticism, all of the girls were looking forward to it. It would, at least, make this ball a little different to those that came before.

The sound of hurried footsteps behind them announced Makoto's arrival – one thing she _always _insisted on was flat shoes for a ball – and they turned to see her slipping her mask on. Her brown hair had been elaborately curled, and the dress… it was gorgeous.

"Oh wow," Serenity breathed.

"It looks so much better on than I expected," Minako gushed. "Makoto it's amazing." Makoto blushed furiously beneath her mask.

"It's so…" she gestured helplessly at the slit up to the top of her thigh and the neckline that, whilst not quite scandalous, was definitely lower than most. The fabric was black and the skirt swept behind her in a small silken train.

"It's a ball Makoto, relax. Besides, you're wearing a mask. It's a bit of fun." Makto's mask was thin dark brown wood, sanded smooth and etched with a pattern of leaves. Like the rest of the Guardians, she'd made it herself. Minako's was a small domino mask of golden metal, Ami's was the same in silver and Rei's was black. Naturally, Serenity's was white.

"Let's get this over with," Serenity laughed, pushing them ahead of her and towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Three hours in and the ball showed no signs of winding down. The masks had provided some entertainment – while most wore small domino masks like Serenity and her friends, others wore full face masks that hid their identity. It had taken Serenity three guesses to identify the Jovian Princess, although when Makoto had joined them a moment later she had guessed instantly. The two girls were together now, talking and laughing. A soft smile played across Serenity's lips to see the half-sisters getting to know each other better.<p>

"That is your first true smile of the night, Lady Princess," a voice whispered from behind her. She leapt into the air, hand on her heart.

"Don't do that!" she almost shrieked reining the exclamation down to an angry hiss at the very last moment. She turned, eyes aflame, to see who exactly had crept up on her. The dark haired man smirked at her from behind his own white mask and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Minako was on active duty that night. At a ball, her job was to discreetly watch the princess from a distance, ready to act if she seemed to be in any danger. Currently, her mind was working away at trying to identify the noble she was dancing with.<p>

"As beautiful as I remember, Guardian Venus," a voice said to her left. She glanced over to see a young man in grey and red bowing to her. His mask covered the left side of his face, but the right was utterly visible. Minako blinked. Blinked again. Blinked one final time and uttered a curse.

"That was a delightful greeting," Jadeite laughed. "I shall remember it for when I find myself on the moon in future."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Minako hissed. "If Queen Serenity finds out…"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Jadeite said flippantly.

"But if she knew Sere had been to Earth we'd all be in so much trouble!"

"Serenity the Elder already knows we're here," Jadeite reassured her.

"What!"

"Endymion wasn't about to just crash the party," he said slowly, as though the fact was blatantly obvious.

"But how…"

"Well we first visited about a week ago," Jadeite laughed nervously. "We'd never done interplanetary travel before and our landing was a little off. There was a woman waiting for us though."

"Let me guess. Setsuna? She _always_ seems to know where to be. It's creepy."

"Yeah. She took us to the Queen and introduced us as envoys of Earth. It was all very formal. We were invited to the ball and sent on our merry way."

"I suppose if Earth has officially achieved interplanetary travel, there's really no way to stop communication," Minako said thoughtfully. "Although there has to be a reason it was banned in the first place."

"Perhaps we can find out the reason?" Jadeite suggested.

"Maybe. So who's here then?"

"Well there's myself and Prince Endymion, naturally. And of course Kunzite wouldn't let us come without him, so he's here as well."

"Kunzite is your superior?" Minako said slowly, trying to remember what they'd talked about on Earth.

"Yep. He's the tall one in the corner glowering at anything that breathes." Minako glanced at where Jadeite indicated and nodded, spotting a tall man with white hair wearing a similar uniform to Jadeites. The piping was blue rather than red, however, and he wore a short cape as well.. "He certainly looks the part of a bodyguard. So are you going to be announcing your presence to the Court?"

"The Queen has something planned. Endymion knows the details." They watched as the Prince and Princess bowed to each other and separated. Serenity was almost immediately asked to dance by a court noble, but Endymion headed over towards where Minako and Jadeite sat.

"Guardian Venus," he said formally, bowing to her.

"Prince Endymion. I'll admit I'm surprised to see you here."

"That was rather the plan," he replied, smirking.

"Well I hope you brought a present," Minako sighed. "This is going to be embarrassing otherwise."

"I'm prepared," Endymion ensured her, "The Queen and I have discussed the formalities of the evening."

"Well it's about to start, so get in position," Minako said, standing and searching for the Princess and the other Guardians. "I have resigned myself to the fact that the rest of my life will be an endless parade of ceremonies," she sighed.

Barley five minutes later, the music had stopped and Serenity was seated at pride of place at the front of the room, her four guardians behind her. One by one, the rulers of the alliance planets would present their gift to the future Queen. It was tedious, but tradition was tradition.

They came up one at a time to present their gift – a new set of alchemical apparatus for Serenity to use in lessons from Mercury, a bow and set of arrows from Mars where archery prowess was taken _very_ seriously… the list was long, predictable and barely different from the gifts Serenity had received last year.

The interesting part came right at the end when Queen Serenity, who had been announcing the royal visitors as they moved forward to present their gifts, spoke the name of the last gift giver.

"Prince Endymion the third of Earth," she said, her soft voice chiming through the hall. Whispers and dark mutters began to spread instantly. Endymion either didn't notice or didn't care. He moved forward with purpose, his two guards to either side, and bowed before the Princess.

"I bring a gift from my home planet," he said, turning to Kunzite who held in his hands a small bundle covered by a silver cloth. "These roses grow only in the gardens of the palace, and the secret to their colour is closely guarded. I believe they would grow beautifully here upon the moon."

Minako smiled slightly to herself as the cloth was pulled away to reveal a tiny rosebush, covered by small red blossoms. Serenity practically squealed with delight – displaying far more enthusiasm in that one sound than she had for any of her other gifts put together. After a moment she seemed to remember herself and said, "Thank you for your kind gift, Prince Endymion. I hope the future of your kingdom is bright."

"Yours too, fair Princess," he replied. Minako had to give it to him, Endymion was smooth.

* * *

><p>"A rosebush?" Rei asked. "That's a strange gift."<p>

"I think it's romantic," Makoto giggled – _actually_ giggled.

"The Prince is handsome," Serenity said thoughtfully. Then she seemed to realise that her friends were all looking at her pointedly. Instantly her face became an interesting shade of red and she ducked her head. "I mean, I don't think he meant… I mean we barely know…"

"Aww, that's adorable," Minako laughed.

"We're never going to keep them apart now," Rei sighed.

"Hey, who said anything about that!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Travel to Earth is still forbidden," Rei pointed out, "And you're the Princess, you can't just swan off out of the Alliance as and when."

"But if I'm the Princess, I should get to do what I want to!"

"That's really not how it works."

"Well I say it is, so it is. Moron."

"Idiot."

"Jerk." The names were flung in sharp voices, but the others knew both Serenity and Rei well enough by then to see the humour in their words. As they fought, eventually resorting to simply sticking their tongues out at each other and glaring, Minako allowed herself a small smile. Somehow, they were starting to feel like a team.

* * *

><p><strong>An inevitable necessity, a SerenityEndymion chapter. I'm hoping to flesh out the plots I have planned for the senshi over the next few chapters!  
><strong>


End file.
